The hanyou kitsune
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: The third gave his life for minato but it was sadly too late for Kushina. The uzumaki clan are kitsune. Kushina's sister had two daughters. Nami and Kasumi.They end up in konoha and living with minato. Itachi didn't kill the clan and Anko is younger. Au. Please read gets better the farther it goes. Mostly beta'd.  Might change to M in later chapters fem Haku nice Itachi, alive rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I'm Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover but call me Hanyou-Lover! This is chapter one...rewritten.**

_**Disclaimer -The wondrous show of Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to the Great Masashi Kishimoto. But, if I did own it, I would make it go like this story does. And once again, thank you Sasu.**_

Our story begins in a small village; the Whirlpool village to be exact. A small child was just rising from a nap. At closer inspection, it was a girl. The girl's name was Nami Uzumaki, and she just happened to be turning three on that day. She had an excited aura about her, too.

Nami hated Kimono's. Surprisingly, her mother wasn't making her wear one, unlike usual days. She slipped on a gray tank top and a pair of black ninja pants. Her mother, Kyo, put her hair up in a pony tail. She looked very pretty with her kitsune ears pocking out of her long hair.

Nami heard a knock on the door and she sped to open in. When she did, she squealed like a fan girl would squeal over a shirtless Sasuke. The people standing at the door with pleased smiles were some she didn't expect to see; her Uncle Mini and her Auntie Kushi. She ran to hug them. Minato and Kushina hugged the girl right back, with equal force. Kushina, like Nami's mother, was pregnant. She poked her aunts belly, not ungentle.

"Aunt Kushi, baby's name?" Asked the pale eyed little girl. She was intrigued by the aspect of a new baby.

"His name is Naruto," said the red-head with a smile to her niece. She was so curious about everything.

"Really, his name is after ramen? That is so cool!" said the birthday girl. She giggled with delight. Her voice was a quite bit higher than other girls her age. She ran into the kitchen where her step father was residing, poking around the cupboards.

"Oh, hello! Kushina, Minato." said Kyo as she walked out of the kitchen in a light blue maternity dress, her flaming red hair falling just past her shoulders. The two sisters looked alike...hair wise, anyway

"Kyo!" Kushina hugged her sister. When Kushina moved to Konoha, she had left her family. It was good to be back, if only for a visit.

The two chatted about names and such for a bit before finishing their lunch. They had a pretty good meal. It was more like a banquet, though.

After that, Nami got to open her presents. From her mommy and step dad, she got a practice katana to start training. Unbeknownst to her, she wouldn't excel in swords. From Kushina, she got a ring with a red ruby on it, which was very thoughtful of her, considering ruby was her birthstone. On the back it read, "From your Auntie Kushi, July 15."

Her last gift was from her uncle; a necklace shaped like a star. It was made of a dark purple material. It was very pretty and she immediately put it on. A smile grew on her face from just wearing it.

"Nami," Minato started. "Try to flow chakra into your eyes." He fixed her with an intense stare, scaring her.

"'O-okay." Nami focused chakra in her eyes, with minor difficulty. The veins around her eyes popped. She gasped.

"Ah! I see everyone's chakra!" Nami shrieked and released her control on accident. She fell to her knees, suddenly feeling weary.

"I was right; she does have the Byakugan." Stated Minato. He took on a thinking pose, looking a tad troubled. He picked up the small girl and sat her on a nearby chair.

"I'm going to bed. Night, night." said Nami with a yawn. She meandered off to her room. The group looked around at each other solemnly.

After Nami was sound asleep, the adults talked. A few hours went by before they actually got serious.

"I have to seal Ku. He is on his way to destroy the Leaf, so I will seal him into our son." Minato put his arm around his very pregnant wife.

Ku was the current Kyuubi vessel and was the brother of both Kushina and Kyo. With Nami being the eldest royalty of the Hyuga clan, she would inherit the role of leader at age sixteen.

Soon after, Minato and Kushina left for Konoha. They would come visit again in a few months…if all went as planned.

**Two Months Later**

**Konoha**

"Minato you can't do this, let me!" Pleaded the third Hokage with unrestrained desperation lacing his voice. He had a sorrowful look placed on his face, dripping from his eyes. He couldn't let his successor do this; he _wouldn't_. Sarutobi looked around at the dead bodies littering the ground, surrounding them.

"I can't let you." said the yellow flash with a determination in his eyes. How could he give away someone else's life? How could he, when he had the means to save many? He couldn't ask this of anyone.

"Minato, let me seal the Kyuubi! Kushina already died during his birth and he will grow up alone! Please…" Minato felt his heart waver at that statement. He had only held his boy for a moment, but he knew that he would die, kill, conquer the world and give it all to his Naruto, need he only ask. The young boy would have a terrible life without his parents, especially while hosting a demon. Minato had to live. The old man touched the baby's face as he slept.

"Fine," he handed Naruto to Sarutobi and looked away from the old man, a tear running down his bloodied face. At least Naruto would have a parent. At least there's that. He turned away from the old man.

The third approached the defeated Kyuubi and sealed him into baby Naruto, losing his life. It was a dreary day as Minato spread the news to whoever was alive and well enough to hear it. He kept the new jinjuriki with him . The village experienced it's first truly torn day. But alas, the fourth Hokage had to get back to work.

Many papers, dirty diapers and angry villagers later, Minato left the Hokage tower. A numbness guarded his heart that would never fade away, and if it tried, he would drag it back with his own blood-stained hands.

**Two Years Later**

It was around two in the morning. Everyone in the Whirlpool village was fast asleep. Grass ninja seeped into the village by the hundred and set fire to everything; all to kill those "damned demons." There might have been hundreds of them…might have been thousands.. They had planned for none to live.

House fires sprang to life around the tiny village. It was only a matter of time before it would be completely demolished.

Nami woke to a smoke filled room and an unbearable heat.. She looked into the hall and saw her parents sitting, burning on the floor with wooden stakes on fire shoved through their bodies. Her mother and stepfather had perished. She ran past them, shoving her emotions aside, and woke her tiny sister.

"Kasumi, we must flee. There is a fire. Grab my tail- don't let go!" Yelled Nami through the roar of the flames. Tears were streaming down her young face. She felt herself aging more in those terrible moments than she ever had in the past five years. She focused on her sister; she was all that mattered now. She turned and grabbed the few scrolls hidden in her dresser and shoved them in a bag she found in her mother's room.

"Okay, Onee-Chan," said a small reddish brown-headed kitsune. She was obviously half-awake. She was barely two years old. She stumbled when she walked still.

Nami grabbed the necklace her uncle had given her a year ago and poured chakra into it. The two suddenly disappeared without a trace, just as a band of raiders broke through their window with knives aimed at their heads.

They appeared on Minato's shoulders, sobbing, sweaty, and shaking. He jumped up out of his bed, startled. As soon as she knew she was safe, Nami passed out with exhaustion; never before had she teleported with her necklace, let alone teleport her sister as well across many countries. Seeing the two almost falling asleep, he sat them on the couch. Puzzled, Minato went back to his bed.

When morning came, he asked Nami why she was there. She explained what happened the night before with tears streaming down her five-year old cheeks. Minato just nodded and told her that he would send someone to look after them.

It was a female who he sent. Her name was Yuugao. She was really nice and even helped Nami train a bit. She cooked the group a nice lunch and played what ever random game came into their small heads, even if Nami was a bit detached. She finally left at about five, when Minato came home.

**One Year Later**

Five year old Nami Uzumaki was walking to the academy. When she arrived she met a boy named Itachi; he was year older than her. She respected him because he was not only brave, but was not opposed to speaking with a girl younger than him. She also met a girl named Anko that was two years older. Anko reminded her of her mother. The three quickly became friends. With the each of the three being younger than their classmates, their bond grew.

During their time in the academy, they became the top three ninja students; they had mastered the first two years of the academy in a few months with no hitches. Itachi was a master at jutsu and accuracy. Anko mastered Tai-jutsu and never missed her target while a katana was in her grasp. Nami had mastered the Hyuga Gentle Fist, but to do so she had to beg the Hyuga clan not to seal her. She could also use the elemental jutsu- she controlled shadows, wind, fire and lightning.

Over this time period, Kasumi turned into a hyper little girl and had an affinity for light, earth, water, and fire. Surprisingly, Naruto too had gained a few skills. He could use his chakra impressively.

After a year, Itachi, Anko, and Nami graduated together and they were assigned a sensei. The three were still very young so they were assigned very last. Their Sensei's was a woman named Rin. She was small and lithe, like a cat.

"Okay students, meet me on the roof." Their sensei told them after being assigned.

"Yes, Sensei." They said in unison.

When they arrived on the roof, they sat down. Anko sat on the ground, while Itachi and Nami sat on the railing. It was actually kind of a funny looking team. A wild looking girl with purple hair, an Uchiha, and a Hyuga with ears and a tail. Rin giggled. She supposed that, if they passed, she was in for an interesting experience with these kids.

"We are going to go around in a circle and say a few things about ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Rin. I am nineteen. I like reading and I like being a medic ninja. I dislike perverted books like Icha, Icha. My hobby is reading and kicking butt. And my goal is to turn you into top ninja. Your turn, Uchiha." Rin finished with a proper flourish of her hand.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, I'm seven. I like learning new jutsu and when Nami wins eating contests. It really is funny. I dislike scum who hurt my teammates. My hobby is training with Anko and Nami. My goal is to rebuild my clan and destroy Orochimaru for wiping them out in the first place _and_ putting the curse seal on Anko." It was crazy how serious a seven-year old could be, Rin observed.

"Tails, you're up!" Rin decided to just move on.

"I am Nami Uzumaki/Namikaze. I am 6. I like eating ramen and being with my team. I also like when people pet my ears, it feels very nice. I dislike Grass ninja; they killed my mother and stepfather. I also dislike the Hyuga clan; they killed my father before I was born. My goal is to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and to become the top ANBU like my aunt Kushina was." Said the Hanyou with purple tails. Nami looked over at her two best friends with a sadness in her eyes that always appeared when her past came into conversation.

"I am Anko. I'm 8. I like snakes and dango. I dislike many things. My goal is to kill Orochimaru." said Anko. "Oh yeah! I want to be in the T&I department!" Rin could not believe she got stuck with the damaged group…all for the better, they were so young. She could train the to full potential.

"Meet at the training grounds. Six in the morning. You will complete your test then or head back to school." With that, she disappeared.

"I am going home. See you guys tomorrow." Nami walked off, wondering if she was truly good enough yet.

**Please review! ;D Oh yeah and T&I stands for the Torture and Interrogation department, where Ibiki works. So yeah please keep reading! anything to say Sasu?**

**Sasu- Yo'. I like the plot twits. They fit. And uh, review for the lovely author, would you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter2 a suprise**

**hey its hanyou-lover**

**i dont own naruto i only own Nami and my idea**

* * *

><p>Nami walked through the door and found Haishi Hyuga sitting on her couch.<p>

"What are you doing here Haishi?" asked a pale eyed kitsune

" Nami the Hyugas want me to put the caged bird seal on you." he replied

" Um sorry no thanks. and even if you put it on me i would die because of my hanyou side." said nami with her two tails swinging behine her

"i'll talk to the elders."

"Fine..."

later that day

Kasumi was outside playing with Naruto. They were playing ninja. Kasumi was hiding behing a rock. naruto had passed the rock three times. Kasumi felt something pull her tail she looked behind her and naruto was hugging it.

"Sumi-chan will i get a tail like yours someday?"asked the blonde

'i dont know naru-chan your older than me." said the hanyou with silver ears and a tail.

"ahh. Hey you wanna go get some ramen'" asked the non kitsune

"Sure Naru-chan," said Kasumi

"Then we can get some of that gernerals chicken you love,"said naruto as he grabbed the hanyou's hand and ran as fast as a four year old could run

* * *

><p>"uncle i have a question?" asked the half hyuga<p>

"Nami i told you call me dad and what is it?" said minato

"well tomorro is my first day as a ninja can i get new n-ninja clothes," studdered Nami

"of coarse. Here is the Hokage gold card just dont melt it," laughed Minato

"thanks" she yelled as she ran off to meet Anko for shopping

They walked into The iron Shinobi. Nami picked a fishnet shirt that went down to her elbows and a black shirt that went above her bellybutton to go over it. she also got a short skirt with fishnet leggings and a pair of black ninja shoes

anko picked a fishnet shirt with a jacket to go over it and a slightly longer skirt than nami's.

* * *

><p>The next day, Itachi met Anko and Nami at the training ground. Itachi had an anbu style shirt on with a fishnet under and regular ninja pants. Anko and Nami had on thier new outfits.<p>

"All you have to do for you to pass is find me," said Rin as she dissapeared.

" Itach activate your sharingan, Anko summon you snakes and help look and i'll activate my byakugan."said Nami

"Ok," replied Anko while summoning

"I see her" they all said at the same time and ran where she was.

After they located their sensei they were going to have a team lunch

"sorry i have a mission," said Rin

" I have a meeting with Hokage-sama," replied Anko

"Then i guess it is just you and me Ita-kun,"said a bashful Uzumaki.

" I guess so. But no eating ramen you know how your dad feels about that. Lets eat at the BBQ place,"said itachi

"Fine ita-kun but you owe me." said a young kitsune while slightly blushing

* * *

><p>when they reached the reached the resturant they ordered. they talked about hame life and the evils of the uchiha and hyuga clans<p>

Nami explained how she was a hanyou. then the food ate in silence. they both reached for the same peice of meat at the same time and their hands touched.

the next thing that happened had never happened to the hanyou before...Nami fainted...

* * *

><p>ok i know this one was shorter but can you blame me. im sick and had nothing to do today but homework. so please no mean flames only helpful ones thanks<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Naru's birthday**

**Hanyou-Lover- Hello people of the world**

**Naruto- Must you always call me Naru**

**Hanyou-Lover- Yes yes I do**

**Naruto-why**

**Hanyou-Lover- Cuz I said. Oh we have a guest**

**Naruto-who?**  
><strong>Hinata-H-hi e-everyone. Im Hinta Hyuga<strong>

**Hanyou-Lover-Ok Hina-chan do the disclaimer.**  
><strong>Hinata-Great news Hanyou-Lover just bought the naruto claims...just kidding but she wished she could.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken up by a loud crash. He ran down the stairs...Well he tripped down them..<br>He Walked into the livingroom and the digital clock said it was four A.M.. He heard his daddy yell damn.  
>he entered the kitchen to find Kasumi sitting on the counter laughing and eating chicken in her silver pjs. He looked at his dad and bursted out laughing. Nami had tried to bake a cake using her foxfire and had blown it up in his dad's face. What was the worst part is that the cake was pink and was all over the hokage robe.<br>"Daddy was this for my birthday party?" asked the mini blonde.  
>"yes naruto go back to bed so you will be rested for your party" said the now pink hokage.<br>"ok daddy,"with that our little Naru-chan went to bed.  
>Naruto woke back up at six. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. everything was cleaned up and his small family was sitting at the table eating breakfast. They had made him a birthday breakfast. There was ramen sitting at his spot and in the bowl there was peices of veggies that made the words Happy Birthday Naruto. He gulped down the bowl and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He got out after a long twenty minute shower and noticed that his clothes where gone! Then he noticed that their was a orange shirt with a black Konaha symbol on the front, A pair of green ninja pants, and a mini yondaime. with the flames and all.<br>Naruto noticed it was time for him to go to the living room for his party. When he walked into his fourth birthday party he saw all his freinds: Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha. Nami's Team also showed up Along with Kakashi Hatake, Jiaraya, and one of his babysitters named Yugao.(a/n yes Yugao the anbu.) Naruto saw a cake with his name on it and a mound of presents.  
>"Lets open presents!" yelled the enthusic boy.<br>From hinata naruto got a orange kunai and a cupon for two bowls of ramen. Naruto thanked her with a hug with she fainted from. Shikamaru got Naruto a book about battle stratiges not wrapped. He said wrapping was to troublesome. Ino got him a stuffed fox. Kiba got him a game for his Wii. Tenten got him twelve Kunai. Lee got him some spray paint. Sasuke got him a neclace with the uchiha and the uzumaki crest on the back said_ Freind For Ever ~ Sasuke_ got him a fox she found. She had found two of the but kept one for herself witch she named Miso after ramen. Naruto named his Ramen. Kasumi got him a best freind bracelete. Itachi got him a coller made of special material so that he could understand Ramen the got him a katana. Kakashi Told him he was going to teach him a ninja move. Yugao got him a pair of googles he put on his head. And finally fis daddy got him a pair of weight that increased when he needed it but he would never know how much weight it was.

After the party everyone but Sasuke went home. Sasuke stay and talked to naruto about the starting the acedemy. Tonite was the Kyubi festible. Sasuke asked Kasumi to go with him. Kasumi quelled in delight. Naruto asked Hinata befor she left witch she passed out. And Nami and Itachi decided to go together. but it was not a date, it was two friends hanging out.

As usual Naruto,Nami and Kasumi got ran out of the festible. Sometimes they hated being hanyou's. It was good that they went home though. At about eleven that night Naruto fell on the ground and started sreaming.

"dad, imotou i know whas happening. naruto is turning into a hanyou because of kushinas blood."stated Nami

"ok can you make it go faster,"aske a concerned father

"Yes I will have to use my demon chakra can you put up a privacy seal" said the kitsune hanyou.

"Ya i will," said Minato.

Nami put her hands on Naruto's stomach and channeled kitsune chakra into him. Naruto screamed loured for about two minute then he passed out. Nami quit puting chakra in him and bit her thumb and smeared her blood over his stomach making sure not to touch the seal. then two golden fox ears appered on his head and one gold tail popped out behind him. Naruto woke up and scratched his head.

"Why do i have fox ears? Wait dont awnser that. Yay i am a hanyou now like my cousin Yay,"yelled naruto as minato undid the seal he had up.

"Naruto remember that your mother was a full kitsune but didnt have fox parts. your lucky you got them kay?" said Nami as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Naru-chan you have a tail like me and its pretty.," squelled Kasumi

"Thanks Sumi-chan,"said a new hanyou befor he went to bed

* * *

><p><strong>once again I know this was short but hey I didnt have very much time to write. I have a poll on my profile if you would please anser it. Oh ya And also please review. The reson this one was about Naru-chan is because one person wanted Naruto-kun to come into my story. And if you read this far thank you so so so much!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missions

Hanyou-Lover- hey everyone I'm back for a minute while I write!

Naru-Yea Yea you are just here cuz you finished this chapter.

Hanyou-Lover- So I Have student council and band plus choir and martial arts.

Naru- So and I know That Gaara is with me on this.

Gaara- Leave me out of this. I don't want to be hurt in the story.

Hanyou-Lover-Ha see Gaara is on my take it away.

Gaara- She doesn't own the show Naruto no matter how much she begs Mashashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Nami woke the next morning to find her younger sister sitting on her stomach. Just staring at her. Then grabbed her hand and ran down stairs.<br>"Um Sumi what are you doing," asked the older Kitsune.  
>"Your late to meet your team,"said the reddish head "I AM!" Nami screamed before running upstairs to change.<p>

Nami changed as fast as she could and ran out of the house so fast Naruto just felt a slight breeze. She ran past the Hokage Tower, then the Hyuga Estate. She ran out of the village to training ground twelve. She was sweating for the five minute run that would normally take ten minutes.

"Nami-chan your late," said the eldest Uchiha "I know I know,"she said between breathes.  
>"Why were you late," asked the older plum headed girl.<br>"Anko I was late because," she started when she got an Idea," I got lost on the roads of life when I saw this really old woman that needed help crossing the street and then a midnight black cat crossed our path so we had to go all over the bridge so she could get home to her sick granddaughter".  
>They all sweat dropped even Rin. Rin told told them that they would have their first mission and to pack for two weeks. Nami yelled a nodded and went in their respective ways. After Rin Disapeared in a swirl of leaves.<br>Nami walked into tha Namikaze estate and told her little sister and her cousin that she was going on her first c ranked mission after all those stupic tora missions. She ran upstairs to Kasumi's and her room. She packed a strapless purple dress for disuge and a three regular kimono tops and all her ninja pants that were gray. She grabbed all her T-shirts and tank tops. Also all her medic herbs and books and put them into a scroll. Then ran to the supply closet and got a tent and fire wood and sealed them into a different scroll. Then ran into the kitchen and grabbed can foods and ramen. then rushed off to the Hokage.

Itachi walked slowly to his house happy to find no one home. So he walked into his room that was painted black and got his things together. He then went to his dad's old closet to get an outfit if the needed a duistuze. He simply let a tear fall after thinking of his parents. He walked back and got his small tent and firewood and stuck them in a scroll with some dried food. Then he walked out to the Hokage Tower.

Anko walked home slowly thinking about how no one would miss her. She sighed, ahe ahouldn't be thinking like this. Her mother had died when she was five and Orochimaru had always helped her. That was untill he put the curse mark of heaven on her and then killed the Uchihas and fled. She entered the aptment that the Hokage rented for her and got her clothes ready. She packed a plain shirt and jeans. She also packed a Dress that was dark purple and a light brown. She put her Rubberbands in her back and went to get her provisions and fire wood. She packed Dango lots of it. She loved Dango. She also packed her short sword and sealed her things away.

They all arrived outside The Hokage Tower around the same time. They decided to walk up into the tower. Nami walked into the office with her teamates right behind her. Her team bowed to the Yondaime. They stared at their sensie and Hokage.

"Nami befor we start hide your ears and tails," said her 'father'  
>"Yes father," she said as she went through a series of seals and her tails and ears vanished.<br>"I like you with ears better,"mumbled Itachi while Nami gigled.  
>"Ok then i have your mission. It is outside the village and you will need discuzes for the begining,"they all nodded<p>

* * *

><p>yeah this was short and I am so so so sorry. I have to go cuz i didnt have time this week to write and my mom got mad at me. Anyways i promise next chappie to be longer. So what will thier mission be? Why must they were a duiscize? What will happen? Will Orochimaru stop being a pedophile? find out next time... well most of it.<p>

P.s. Please Review or i will put a neji and lee scene where neji wheres spandex. or I will put a Gai Kakshi lemon. So If you have read this far reveiw... or else.. ma hahahah


	5. 5 The big Mission

Nami-Heyy everyone are you wondering where hanyou-lover is?

Naruto-Yes they are nee-chan!

Hinata- S-she is s-sick.

Hanyou-Lover- I am sick that's why im updating. My mom isnt home and so im not grounded for reading to much manga!

Nami-yay Kasumi- Can we get on with the chapter please it is awesome.

Itachi-Do I have to Kasumi?

Kasumi- Yes yes you do

Itachi-(sigh) Hanyou-lover doesn't own me or and other Naruto characters. She owns Nami and Kasumi is used by Neokenshin's permission.  
>Nami-Thanks Tachi.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is Shadow to Weasel Wonder."said a female voice into a communicator.<br>"Nami-chan you know that we dont need code name or communicator untill we get disguises and leave the village"said a sightly older boy.  
>"hmpt," Said the hanyou.<br>"Fine then I wont tell you what I saw Hokage-sama get you for your birthday next week,"Said an Uchiha.  
>"Looks like we got here just in time right Anko." said a certian Sensei.<br>"Yepp sensie just on time." said an happy Anko(A/N not like that!) "Team put on your disguises,"said Rin.  
>After everone put on their disguises, they headed out. Nami used a kitsune gen jutsu that couldnt be broken. She looked about five with no fox ears and no tails. She also had on a light purple and orange dress. She looked Harmless with her new dirty blonde hair! Itachi put a hat on and a dark red T-shirt also he put a pair of regular civialan shoes. Anko looked the most different. She left her hair down and it went just past her sholders. She also had on a Black sparkly short skirt and a holter top that was a light green. Rin took off her face paint and put on a pair of dark blue jeans. Her new shirt was the color of yugao's hair and had spegetti straps. They newly formed "civilian traveling circus type thing" was on their way to the hidden village of rock. They had to get to the village before sundown. The team walked down the road at a slow pace. Rin came in contact with many drunk nin from other coutries that "loves her". Nami was givin many item including candy and ryo for her and anko pretty much just got to walk along with the group untill they split into two groups and that was a problem.<p>

"I want Itachi to go with-," said rin as she was interupted

"I want Tachi to go with me. we work good at a team," interupted Nami with her eyes huge .  
>"(sweat drop) Nami-chan,"said Itachi trying noy to laugh.<br>"Jeeze Nami if you didnt have the cutest pout ever i would say no but ok go with tach. Anko and I have already got our plan anyways,"stated Their "mother" Rin.  
>"Yay,"yelled Nami now known as Mi.<br>"Mi-chan we need to get information on the leader while Kei(Rin) and Yasu(Anko) get info on the ninja's with the Sharingam and Byakugan we are unstoppable,"said sho(itachi)  
>Mi smiled and noded.<br>Yasu was walking with her partner were about twenty two minutes away from rock. when they arrived they were let in like any other civilian. As the duo walked they heard many ninja's talking about their missions. They slid into a Dango shop much to Yasu's pleasure. Once they ordered a male ninja about twenty came and sat down by Kei.  
>"hello baby what your name,"He said "Kei Izumi," she replied happily.<br>"Why dont you ditch that kid and come have fun at my place babe," he asked.  
>"Um sure,"She giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>As they left Kei left a note on Anko's hands as she walked by. It said <em>Yasu I'll be back at midnight have fun.<em>

* * *

><p>As the Man lead Kei to his apt, her hugged her waist and wispered things sensered into her ear. Kei blushed as he pulled her into a apt. that she geussed was his. Once in the apt, he walked over to the couch and motion her to him. She walked over and sat down an his light gray couch. He reached his arm around her and pulled her jacket off. He reached under her shirt and unclicped her bra strap. She looked him in the eyes. That was when he pulled her lips into a pulled away and looked into his black eyes.<br>"before we go farther i want to know about you and your ninja missions,"she calmly stated.  
>" Kay whatever I am Takeo I never had a last name. As a ninja I am a chunin and my missions include spying on Konaha and border patrol. And when I'm off missions My pants get to have fun With bodies just like yours," He said flirtingly.<br>"Wow you so cool. Um what time is it?"she asked.  
>" About Eleven," He said as he took out a man protector.<br>"your just a busy man arent you. You know what. I am a Konahakugure ninja and i have a trick so you will never have to use one of those again," Said Rin as she took out a Sharp Kunai(sorry the next scene can not be shown)  
>As Rin left the bloody dead body it was eleven walked back to the Dango shop and found AnkoYasu waiting for her while talking to Mi and Sho. She walked up to them and started told the about what happened with the perv.

* * *

><p>"We got alot of info on the leader,"said the tiny blonde.<br>"We did but I think we should go set up our tents,"Stated a certain boy.  
>"your right Sho lets go" Said Rin as they walked out of the village into the woods.<br>After their small camp was set up Nami started their adventure into the rock village.  
>" We walked until I was takled by a small cat that some lady found. After that we met the second in charge by acident. He was mad and we let him tell us everything. By everything I mean Everything. He told us everything from hir daughters to the Tsuchikage. We found out the the Tsuchikage has a huge fear of fire. And that he will do Anything for a peice of spicy curry.," Nami went on with all they learned.<br>The next morning when everyone woke up Nami was back to her Hanyou self. She was up first and cooked breakfast. When everyone was up the found four plates on a small stump. On the plate was eggs bacon and a side of toast. As they ate in silence they silently put their disguises. This was Their rutine for the next week ad a half.  
>On their way home from the mission, Tachi and Anko got an idea to prank Nami. Later that day Itachi had the first watch while everyone slept. Anko came out of her and Nami's tent to meet Itachi for their prank. Itachi unsealed the ramen and cement. Anko set the pack of ramen in the middle of the feild and Itachi placed the cement around it. He then used a simple fire jutsu to cook the ramen. Nami Sleep ran through the woods and when she got into the clearing she started to float to the ramen. And then ate it without touching the cement.<br>The next day, Itachi and anko didnt say a word while they ran from tree to tree to their village. Nami Had her Byakugan activated the whole trip and as they reached the gate she fell off a tree branch only to be caught by Rin. She had used all her regular chakra and woke up about ten minutes later.

* * *

><p>Nami walked into the Uzumaki estate that day to be in the middle od a fight.<br>"No Naruto," said Sumi "Yes it is,"yelled Naruto "Then why is she standing right there in the doorway,"  
>"Wait where...Oh hi Onee-chan," said the hanyou with golden ears.<br>"Whats going on,"asked the oldest.  
>"Naruto said that you where not coming back to the village,"explained the youngest girl.<br>Nami just walked into her and Kasumi's room. She unpacked her clothes and changed into her fox pajamas that was purple and orange. She walked back down stairs and told her 'father' how the mission went befor going to bed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanyou-lover- This is my longest chapter. <strong>

**Kasumi-Yeah and i was right and naruto was wronge.**

**Nami- Sumi why do you do that to naru-chan.**

**Kaumi- I dont know **

**Naruto- ha be nice to me **

**Hanyou-lover- Anyways I have a poll on my profile please anser it.**

**Gaara- yes Please do the faster you do the quicker I come into the story.**

**Hanyou-lover/Naruto/Itachi/Kasumi/Anko- _REVEIW PLEASE!_**

**Itachi- I'm in town all day.**

**1578 words took me two hours to write**


	6. Chapter 6 What about the young ones

Hanyou-Lover-HI! This story has over 300 hits

Naruto-And has 3 alerts

Kasumi-And 1 fav.

Hinata-A-and please remember the poll or

Gaara- I will use my sand coffin on your family.

Orochimaru- I like little boys!

Hanyou-Lover-Get outta here you perv.(kicks out)

Jiariya- This is the chapter I come in!

Rin-By the way(BTW HA HA) Hanyou-Lover doesnt own me or any people in Konaha ecept Nami Uzumaki/Hyuga. Kasumi is used by Neokenshins permision. If you dont llike it stick it in a juice box and suck it or SHUT THE front door hehehe.

Itachi- REVEIW NOW WAIT AFTER THIS CHAPTER SO SHE CAN GET BETTER AND MORE NINJA fightingey!

* * *

><p>It was the day Nami's team left for their mission, our two youngest one tailed kitsune were playing in the park. After a while naruto heard a litle girl crying softly by the trees. He walked over to the dark trees. Then noticed some bullies picking his friend Hinata. So he ran at the first bully ,he had a ninja headband on his head and he used the only jutsu he new. SEXY NO JUTSU... Lets just say that bully was on the ground with a bloody nose. The guy's friend had bolted as fast as he could.<p>

"Hina-chan are you ok,"asked a very cute hanyou.  
>"I-I think s-so Naruto-k-kun," replied the hyuga princess.<br>"Yay the do you wanna come play with me and Sumi-nee-chan,"he yelled.

When she nodded he grabbed the princess's hand and ran back to the sand box. Kasumi(Sumi for short) and Hinata greeted one another. As they where playing this led to that and all Hinata's Pregnant mother,Hitomi, saw two was little girls and one boy covered head to toe in sand!Hinata saw her mother and knew it was time to go. As Hinata left Nami and Naruto decided that they were going to go home and take a shower or bath in Kasumi's case.

After they had bothe took showers/baths, Kasumi said she wanted to go to the hot springs for a bit. As soon as the dou(I like that word) arrived they smelled a smell of a man on the girls side of the wall (not in it). Naruto went first and saw exactly who it was.

"Ero-sennin I haven't seen you since you were here last. Does Otou-san know your here? When did you get back? Why are you here? Do you have any new foods?," Naruto askes

"Naruto is that you? I havent seen you for two years. And you have ears...WHY? And Yes Yesterday I was just in the area and No," said the toad master.

"Yes its me Naruto Namikaze and yes the ears are real and I didn't get them how you think I got them from my mothers side with my Nee-chan's help. Nami-Nee-chan is on a mission and my younger sister is here. Come out Sumi-chan,"said the golden hanyou.

"Yeah Nii-kun. Oh Jiaraya the sannin (Bows) My name is Kasumi Uzumaki,"Said the light princess.

"Wait you two arent related like brother and sister,"said Jiaraya.

"No we arent. Nii-kun is really my cousin. His mother Kushina was the Kyubi No Kitsune's sister and they had an older sister named Kyo and for some reason Kushina was a full Kitsune but never got her tails or ears. Me and my sister have lived with otuo-san for two years I think," Kasumi finished as Jiaraya ran to the Hokage tower.

After finishing in the hot springs, Naruto wanted to go by Ichirakus. When they got therte Naruto ordered ten bowls of Miso pork ramen. Kasumis told Tenchi she wanted two bowls of shrimp ramen. After they got their ramen Naruto ate his ramen on a 5:1 ratio with Kasumi. They told Ayame to put it on the Fourth Hokage's tab. By this time it was seven o'clock pm. They ran home as fast as their legs could carry them.

When they walked through the door it was a race to the 90 inch plasma screen tv and the ps3 to play a certain dragon ball z game. Naruto picked Vegeta and Kasumi picked Goku. Naruto was creamed since kasumi was playing the game before him and new every move. Naruto being a sore loser got out call of duty in which they some how tied.

After the game wars were over it was nine o'clock. Naruto and Sumi were yawning a lot so their father had them go to bed. Since their normal bed time was eight-thirty.

Sumi walked into her room and looked over at Nami's bed. Kasumi sighed. Then she put on her pj's. They where silver with pictures of ninja weapons on them. She walked over to Nami's bed and took Nami's fox plushy that had five tails. She then lay down on her silver bed and fastly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto walked into his room and got his pj's on. He put on a pair of boxers that was orange and had ramen bowls on it. The shirt he choose was orange and said _Ichiraku's #1 fan. _He then ran and jumped on his huge water bed.

Naruto had a dream that night. He was in a celler with black liquid and a cage. He talked to a nine tailed fox that was his uncle. he told NAruto about his mother and taught his a jutsu that let him make more of himself (shadow clone no jutsu). He also told Naruto that His mom Kushina was his older sister and that naruto was his nephew. Naruto change Kyubi's cage to a collar and made him a place with field with a house with a huge tv and cable and video games and a computer and hot spring.

Naruto woke up at nine am. And was feeling pranky.

* * *

><p>Later that day,Naruto was talking to Kasumi.<p>

"You know Nami wont come back,"Said the prankster.

"Yeah she will,"stated the youngest kitsune princess.

"She wont come back,"said the blonde.

"No Naruto," said Sumi

"Yes it is,"yelled Naruto

"Then why is she standing right there in the doorway,"

"Wait where...Oh hi Onee-chan," said the hanyou with golden ears.

"Whats going on,"asked the oldest.

"Naruto said that you where not coming back to the village,"explained the youngest girl.

Nami just walked into her and Kasumi's room.

She unpacked her clothes and changed into her fox pajamas that was purple and orange.

She walked back down stairs and told her 'father' how the mission went before going to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Hanyou-Lover- Thanks for reading And reveiwing Adngo714, and Zeprincelini you guys rox.<p>

Nami- I wasn't hardly in this one...O well .

Naruto-What happened on that mission?

Nami- wouldn't you like to know.

Kasumi- I can't wait untill the next few chapter!

Hinata-Why?

Kasumi-Look at this outline!

Itachi- Woah thats awesomeness.

Anko- YOUR RIGHT WOAH!

Nami- Oh my bijuu it's the appocalisp Anko _and _Itachi are showing emocions. Run for your life.

Hanyou-Lover- I didn't think you would be so excided.

Neji-Review or else I will use my Unstoppable junken on you.

Tenten- Neji shut up.

Neji- OK.

Lee- READ THE POLL AND VOTE IT IS YOUTHFULL

* * *

><p>Poll:<p>

What should Kasumi's Kei Kei Genki be?

Vote on my profile. Or else... MAhAhA


	7. stupid Hyugas

Hanyou-Lover-Hey yall! How ya doin?  
>Hanabi-Guess what?<br>Naruto-What?  
>Shino-We have over 500 hits for the whole story and 24 for our chapter yesterday!<br>Naruto- I though you were going to say that the Hyuga's were in this chapter more...stupid concil.  
>Nami- I know Naru-chan they wont leave me and hina alone.<br>Hanyou-Lover- Before they tell you the WHOLE chapter ill let this go to Kakashi!  
>Kakashi- She does own Naruto No matter how many times she tries to steal or beg for it. And Kasumi is used with Neokenshin's permission and Neokenshin's stor New Life New Land is epic.<p>

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Nami had returned from her two week long mission.<br>"IM GOING TO KILL YOOOOUUUUUUUU," said an angry fox Hanyou.  
>Team Rin was on a mission. They had to caught a certian demon cat. The last two months were filled with D-Rank missions. Either babysitting, cleaning, to chasing the evil Tora for the daiyamo's wife.<br>Why you ask? Because foxes and cats dont mix. Nami had cuts all over her as she grabbed Tora. Lets just say that Itachi ended up prying Tora from Nami's face. When they finished the mission the hokage had a whole list of D-Rank missions for team Rin.  
>After the day of missions Team Rin, they decided to go out for a team lunch. Nami wanted ramen, Anko wanted Dango and Itachi &amp; Rin didn't care. After an almost fight between sides they went to Ichirakus then the Dango shop. Anko was happy and so was Nami.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was so happy that day. He was at Hinata's and was playing in the garden. Hinata and Naruto had so much fun all day. They went to the park...twice and the icecream shop. After that Naruto took Hinata to a Movie they saw spy kids. They had fun and that was Hinata's first movie at a theater. He then remember that he was suposed to meet Sasuke. He said goodbye to Hinata and ran off to find his best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>After the team split up, Nami and Itachi walked to the UzumakiNamikaze estate. Itachi had talked to Sasuke and decided that they were going to move in the estate. Itachi could hardly stand to be at the Uchiha estate after what Orochimaru did to his clan. Nami created two shadow clones to help move there things. Itachi's room was on the left hallway at the end while Nami/Kasumi's was on the right hallway on the end. Naruto's room was the first room on the left in the left hallway. Sasuke wanted his room on the left of hie nii-kun's. Itachi's room was black and e had a few posters of ninja's and Kunai. He also had a Plushie of  
>When the Uchihas got settled, Kasumi set up the Ps3 and put the game Ninja Gaiden Sigma ... Uchiha vs. Uzumaki. After two games the Uzumaki's won.<br>"Ha Ha the uzumakis are the game champs," said Kasumi

"You know Sumi, I have Never played so its unfair,"Said Sasuke.

"Alls fair in love and war Sasuke and that was war," Giggle Nami.

"hnn",hned Sasuke

* * *

><p>.<br>Later that day at five o'clock, Nami had a house meeting to go over decorating.  
>"As you all know,"she started" Christmas is in one week. We must decorate, so itachi otuo-san go get a tree a big tree. Naruto and Sasuke get the ornaments and tinsel out. And Kasumi and I will get out the stuff for the outside and the rest of the inside.. One Two Three GO!"<br>Minato and Itachi went outside and fount the perfect pine tree. It was six foot tall and was really took out two kunai and started an hour late they came in with the tree and were all sticky. Naruto and Sasuke found everything for the tree and came back covered in dust. Nami and Kasumi both created two clones and had the decorating done in an hour. The house was the most bright house in konaha. The Inside looked like santa lived there and the tree was the most colorful thing you could imagian.

* * *

><p>It was eight when they finished everything for the house. "Nami Come Down Stairs For A Minute,"yelled the only blonde that did not have any animal parts.<p>

"Ya otou-san,"Said the hyuga dressed in footy pj's.

"Tomorrow the Hyuga concil is having a meeting and request yours and Kasumi's presents,"He said

"what time,"She asked.

"Eight am,"was said as Nami nodded and went upstairs for bed.

* * *

><p>The morning came a little to early for a four year old Kasumi. Nami had poured a glass of ice water on her at seven got in the shower and put her just past sholder length hair in a braid. She put on a silver dress that if she spinned in it it was like a was already dressed in a purple dress with an orange hair was in a bun. They headed out at seven fourty five. On the way they met a girl with chinese buns named Tenten Nami had seen her before but never talked to her. The they rushed to the meeting.<p>

Nami and Kasumi arrived at the Hyuga manor at eight am and was rushed into the grand meeting was to try to get nami to get the caged bird seal. Nami had to show them she could do Juken right and that she could beat Neji. She showed them shadow clone jutsu and a begining stage rasengan.  
>When the meeting was over they duo headed to the hokage training ground. Nami Was going to help Kasumi train since she had just turned four. They started out with chakra control by meditating. She had Kasumi meditate ber demon had done this for a few days and was getting better at it. By the end of the traing that day Kasumi could use Foxfire twice in a row with out messing up or getting tired of using chakra out of her one tail.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were roaming around the village when they bumbed into a blonde girl and a pink headed girl. They were being chased by five girlls around the vilage. Everytime they got away they were found. After a while Naruto and Sasuke went up the Hokage monument. That was when Naruto got an idea. He and Sasuke were now painting Narito's face beside the 4rth's. Under it said your next hokage. and under Minato's said Best Hokage untill then it finished with naruto's side. The anbu wern't to pleased to find the uchiha and Namikaze Heirs up there. They were just glad it was Yugao that found them instead of Kakashi...Again.<br>Yugao took them into the Hokage Tower and talked to them for thirty minutes about why they shouldn't do she took the boys out to icecream. The 16 year old anbu got chocolate while Naruto and Sasuke got Chocolate chip cookie they finished Yugao escorted the two boy to their home. Naruto thanked her for not being Kakashi and she said she was glad to not be that smut lover. After Yugao left Naruto and Sasuke went outside to pratice kunai Minato got home and made dinner whch everyone ate. Then they took their showers and went to bed to get a good night sleep for the next day.

* * *

><p>Hanyou-Lover-How Did ya like that one. I had writters block and it took over 3 hours to write that.<p>

Kasumi-Next chapter is the best ever!

Naruto-How do you get her to tell you the chapters.

Kasumi- Baby Eyes No Jutsu

Nami-Ya and you use it too much

Hanyou-Lover-Away from the sibling argument. Vote the poll. go now and do it.

Gaara- You know you want to and then reveiw

Hanyou-Lover-And lastly. Come back now ya then vote on my poll now not then!


	8. Chapter 9

Nami- Hi!  
>Itachi-Hello Nami-chan.<br>Naruto- Where's Hanyou-chan Sasuke- Ya where is she?  
>Itachi_She is writting...Oh and we have a guest today...<br>Nami-Yepp!  
>Ana-chan- (my Beta)<br>Nami-Welcome To the fanfic realm Itachi- You over did it Ana-chan-  
>Nami-Well lets get on with the story<p>

Ana-chan-...

Sasuke- Hanyou-Lover does not own me or anyone else she only owns Nami and her own story ideas. Like What happens later on in the story.. by the way It's awesome

Nami- Oh and this chapter is when Naruto and the gang start the ninja academy!

* * *

><p>AN- This is the academy episode so you have been warned. And the end of the academy!

* * *

><p>The moring started with Naruto being woken up soaked from head to toe. Kasumi and Sasuke where standing next to him with a bucket laughing. They where both already dressed and ready for the was wearing a silver sleevless top and a dark denim the front of her shirt was the Uzumaki symbol. She also had on a pair of siver gloves with a metal plate on the nuckles, On the metal plate was the Konohagakure symbol. Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt with with a tall collor and the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had on a pair of tan shorts. Naruto glared at him.<p>

"Kasumi-neechan,"whined Naruto as Kasumi used her kitsune eyes.  
>" Yes Nawuto-Kuuuuuuun?" asked Kasumi "Fine I'll forgive you," Naruto replied as Sasuke started to laugh.<br>"Thanks.. Oh and Niisan your only in orange boxers,"Kasumi blushed.  
>"Ahh thanks," he said before slipping into his room.<br>After Naruto got dressed in his orange jumpsuit the trio went to the kitchen table. Nami had gotten up and cooked breakfast. Kasumi had bacon, waffles covered in strawberries, toast and a bowl of lucky charms sitting out. The boys had bacon, sasuge, blueberry waffles, toast and fruit loops. Minato had already left for work.  
>"You guys better hurry to the academy. You dont want to be late," said Nami as she gave them their lunches since she made them the night before.<p>

After the academy students left the now eight year old Nami, went to wake Itachi and her fox Miso. After she woke them up she went into an empty room she was told could be her library. She got out the scroll her kaa-san gave her four years ago. Nami then took a kunai and cut her thumb and wiped it across her scroll. What came out would have suprised even the president.

There was at least a thousand scrolls in the room. She unsealed the first one and found out that the blue scrolls were jutsu the red scrolls were taijutsu the green were genjutsu the orange ones were Fuinjutsu and the purple were sword techniques. She then got Itachi and brought him into the room to help her sort them into groups. They both made two shadow clones each. the six of them finally sorted the scrolls into piles. After they finished they went to train.

* * *

><p>Naruto Sasuke and Kasumi met Hinata on their way to the academy. When they got to the academy they met their teacher for the next few years, Iruka. Once in the clas they met their freinds Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino.<p>

The seating arrangements went, Kasumi and Sasuke on the front by the window. Then Naruto and Hinata in the middle front. Then Ino and Sakura on the front right by the door. Shino and Kiba behind Sasuke and Kasumi. Choji and Shikamaru behind Naruto. Then a whole lot of kids no one cares about.

"N-Naruto-kun do y-you want to g-go to the movies t-this w-w-w-weekend,"Asked the most bashful Hyuga.  
>"Sure Hina-chan."He replied while not listening to the lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>Graduation day<p>

"Naruto hurry up the exam is today,"Yelled A Fourteen year old 4 Tailed Hanyou.  
>"What ever Neechan," replyed the two tailed.<br>"Naruto be nice to Neechan," Yelled the girl with two silver tails.  
>"You team up on me too much lets go!" He replied<p>

Sasuke had already left for the still wore the same old jumpsuit, but Hinata wore a light blue long sleve shirt and a pair of capri's. Naruto ran to the Hyuga compound to meet Hina-chan. Kasumi had changed her outfit. She now wore a silver and blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt. She also wore her hair down to her mid used her kitsune chakra to run to Ikura's room after she got ready.

"Ok Naruto you need to create two clones." said Iruka.  
>"Ok does it have to be any clone," asked the blonde.<br>"Any type."  
>"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto and five clones appeared.<br>"Good job." said Mizuki.

"I dont feel very good today, my chakra doesnt feel right,"though kasumi.

Time to spar. Kasumi had to spar Sasuke. She lost and passed out.  
>Everyone else won.<p>

* * *

><p>"Time for the final exam,"said Iruka.<br>"What ever it is the Uzumaki's will pass."Exclaimed the two Hanyou's "you just have to show me all the jutsu you now you need three to pass."with that he started calling names of people into the building.

"Naruto its your turn,"Said Iruka.  
>"Coming Sensei. WIsh me work guys."said Naruto as he ran off.<br>"Naruto show me at least three jutsu,"Iruka said as Naruto made hand signs.  
>"Jutsu number one. Sexy no jutsu!"Yelled a Girl with two blond pigtails.<br>"Jutsu number two. Foxfire no Jutsu,"Naruto said as he burn a chair.  
>"Jutsu number three. Kitsune Transformation no jutsu!" Said a five year old boy with no fox ears.<br>"I'll do one more. Kage Bushin No Jutsu!,"finished Naruto.  
>"good job Naruto. Here is your headband,"Iruka said as he gave Naruto his headband<p>

Everyone had went acept Kasumi. The number one rookie so far was Naruto tied with Sasuke. The top Kunoichi so far was to everyones surprise the girl that was the likely most shy and the nicest anyone knows, Hinata Hyuga :AKA= Kasumi's bestfreind:was then that Iruka called Kasumi into the class room.(Dun dun dun duuuuuuhh)

"Show me your jutsu,"Said the young teacher.  
>"Foxfire no jutsu,"Called out the silver fox hanyou and nothing happened.<br>"Kasumi are you ok?"asked Iruka.  
>"M-My jutsu aren't working,"Said a devastated Kasumi.<br>"Why dont we just pass her she scored perfect in everything else,"asked Mizuki " I can't pass her still ...I'm sorry, Kasumi. Do you want me to tell hokage-sama?"Said Iruka.  
>"I'll tell Him," she said as she walked out with tear in her Kasumi could think of is dissapointing her outo-san who had saved her from a life without parents.<p>

About twenty minutes after the test Mizuki came up to Kasumi.  
>"Kasumi I know a way that you can pass the test. It's a Old law that if a academy student can get the Konaha's scroll of seals,"said Mizuki "Really?" asked Kasumi "You just can't tell anyone and meet me at village forest in five hours," he told her.<br>'Ok Sensei i'll se you at ten,"as she ran off.  
>About two hours later she walked in to the tower. She walked up the flight of stair into her fater's office. There was no one there! So Kasumi left a small note on Minato's desk that read:<p>

Dear Father,

I have another chance to become gennin and I'm going to take it. Don't worry I'll bring it back about eleven.

Love,  
>Kasumi<p>

Ps. I'll be home by eleven to.

After she got the scroll she hid it in another scroll then went home. She had Nami look at her chakra. She found out her next tail was growing in and Nami put Demon chakra in her and her tail grew out. After that her chakra worked and she went to go to the mmeting spot and learn a jutsu.

As she was looking at the jutsus she found the one she wanted to learn. Gedo seal.

The Gedo Seal: Seal is a juinjutsu that can seal a target's abilities, including a kekkei genkai ability, causing pain to the target, even when not using their ability. The Gedo Seal: Confusion causes blinding pain in the victim's head, which turns their body into a tool of the technique's caster. When used to fight another, they will feel no pain the victim's opponent has given them, and won't listen to what anyone says. This part of the technique can be cured without the use of a release command, if they defeat their inner self that is in their head. She read. since she already knew shadow clone jutsu.

A few hours later she finished learning the jutsu. Her chakra was about 25% of her natural Mizuki came out of the woods to her.

"Kasumi Thank you for stealing the seal for me. Hahahaha.," he laughed "You'll never have this.," she yelled as she did some hand signs," Dedo Seal.  
>She controled his every had no chance. That was untill she ran out of chakra and she released the jutsu right as Iruka ran at Mizuki with a kunai and stabbed him in the then fell over dead. Iruka brought Kasumi to the Hokage and they had a VERY Serious Talk. Before they went home MInato made Kasumi show him the jutsu she learned. This jutsu was now forbidden for her to use unless in an agreed without any hesitation and spent the night over at the Hyuga Estate.<p>

She told hinata all about what happened and Hinata agreed to keep the secret from her very best friend.

The next morning everyone was at the academy for the team selecting. Kasumi arrived with Hinata. And Naruto came a little later with Sasuke and Team rin minus Rin. Only because they wanted to see the teams.

"Kasumi your here I thought you failed,"Asked a young Inuzuka

"My chakra was messed up. See I have my third tail!,"She squeeled

"Oh ok,"He said dumbfounded

"Ok class time for teams by the way the rookie of the year was Sasuke Uchiha and The Kunochi of the year was a tie between Hinata Hyuga and Kasumi Uzumaki congrats,"Said Iruka as he walked in.  
>"The teams are listed Team one...Team seven Kasumi Uzumaki,"<br>"Yes"  
>"HInata Hyuga,"<br>"Yay" wispered Hinata into Kasumi's ear.  
>" Naruto Uzumaki and...Sasuke Uchiha," All the girl cried.<p>

"Team Eight Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame,"  
>"And Team ten Ino Yamanaka Choji Akemiki and Shikamaru Nara,"<br>"Troublesome,"was al that was heard.  
>"your teacher will meet you here in an hour," he finally finished.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanyou-Lover- How was that? It took me along time to write it and i think its the longest chapter so far hey look it is.<br>Ana-chan-...  
>Hanyou-Lover-Thanks for reading. Oh and thank you ferduran KirbySuperStarNinja NeoKenshin Samuchiha725 and vash3055 for the Fave.<p>

Ana-chan-...

* * *

><p>Person profile of this chapter<p>

Name: Kasumi Uzumaki.

Hair color: Redish brown

Eye color: Bright Purple

# of tails: 3

color:silver

Clothes: Training/ missions- A short silver kimono. Black short shorts under it. thigh high boots that are silver.

non missions- A blue kimono style top with a silver obi. A Silver skirt like sakura's in shippuden with a pair a black short shorts under it. And knee high blue/silver boots.

Noticable trait like birth mark: A fox shaped birth make on her right sholder. A scar on her ankle for when she was five.

Rank-Gennin

clan- Uzumaki and The part of the main branch of the Kitsune clan. Namikaze by adoption.


	9. Chapter 10

Hanyou-Lover-Hey Ya'll! Le me take a guess! You're thinkin that I was not gunna update, huh?  
>Nami-Yes we are.<br>Sasuke-*walks in with Itachi folowing* Hnn...  
>Itachi- Why are you still mad at me Sasuke?<br>Sasuke-Cuz you deserve it.  
>Itachi- How! All I did was ask you when you are going to kiss Kasu-(gets hit)<br>Sasuke- I said DONT...SAY...That... And then I asked you when you and Nami are gunna Ki- (get a kunai in leg) oww Nami- (glaring) Me and Tachi were gunna what?(pulls out kunai)  
>Hanyou-Lover- Before this gets more violent I wanna say some things. First We have over 1300 hits...but not even 10 reviews... I'm sorry this is so late. I have a c in math so im grounded. My mom and dad left for town so that how im writing and posting tonite. no excuses only reasons...oh And second I do not own Naruto if I did I would make Haku a girl and have her be all bubbly and Kawaii! And Kasumi belongs to Neokenshin.<p>

About Two hours after everonelse left Team 7 was waiting for their Sensei when..

"Naruto you dont think He's our Sensei d-do you," asked the silghtly disturbed Kasumi "Maybe because it would make sense with Sasuke on our team. And besides Sasuke unlocked his sharingan last year. Right S-Sumi"He replied "No No No Why him of all people...,"Complained Sumi.  
>"Lets prank him,"said Naruto,"you and Hinata know how to walk on walls, right?"<br>"Yeah,"replied the girls.  
>"OK here's the plan."<p>

The team filled up two buckets. One with grape juice the other with green climed the wall with the grape juice, Kasumi with the about five or so minutes their teacher walked through the door only to find himself covered in goo and Juice and two girl laughing on the wall. He look around at his new team sighed and said "My first impression of you guys are that I dont like you. (Team Gasp) Meet me on the roof in five minutes. oh and dont be late," He called be fore poofing away in a swirl of leaves.

Three minutes later, everyone on the team was at the roof. Kasumi looking a little exasted from walkin up the side of the building.

"Ok team tell me about you,"Said the gray head.  
>"Like how," asked Naruto of coarse.<br>"Your name your likes and dislikes hobbies dreams and such,"he replied "Shouldn't you tell us your's first, Pervert," butted in Kasumi.  
>"You should learn manners but I will start first... My Name is Kakashi.I like alot and dislike even more. My hobby is reading. And Iv'e never really thought of a dream," He said with a smirk no one could see.<br>"All he told us was his name,"Replied Sasuke.  
>"What he meant was His Name is Kakashi. He like Icha Icha. He dislikes Fangirl so he wear a mask. His dream is to marry Rin sensei,"told Kasumi as she got a glare from Kakashi.<br>"ok then Silver your up,"  
>"My name is Kasumi as you all know even Kakashi. I like Ramen chicken and training with Sasuke-kun. I dislike the Grass ninja and anyone who hurts my family. My hobbies include training and having sleepovers. My dream for the future is to become one of the best ninjas ever and eventually get married to someone that respects me."she finished.<br>"I'm Sasuke...Uchiha. I like very few things like training and my favorite food, tomatoes. I dislike Orochimaru. My hobbies are training and taking dream...No my ambition is to take my avenge on Orochimaru for what he did to the uchihas," he finished "Im Naruto Namikaze! I like ramen and training. I dont like the three minutes it takes to cook ramen or Perverts... accept pervy sage because he is my dads sensei. My dream is to become the greatest hokage that has and will ever live! Oh and to beat the world record of eating ramen."exclaimed Naruto.  
>"So... I have an avenger a multiple personaly girl a Ramen loving hokage freak and a shy girl that is too shy to express her feelings... This could be interesting"said Kakashi with a smirk no one could see. "Ok team.. meet me at training ground 4 at six am tommorow and don't eat any breakfast if you do you will probally throw up."<br>Team 7 gasped at their 'new sensei'.Kasumi glanced at her best friend ,Hinata. Only Kami knew what was going through the girls head. Hinata glanced back with the same glassy look in her pearl eyes. They both nodded.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short so ill give you three person things.<p>

Name: Nami Uzumaki.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Hyuga

# of tails: 5

color: Dark purple

Clothes: Training/ missions- black tanktop with fishnet under. Gray nin pants or skirt. knee high nin shoes. sometime black cloak.

non missions- Black mini skirt with red short under. red sleveless top with a black cloak over. kinda like the white one in shippuden. knee high nin shoes.

Noticable trait like birth mark: A fox shaped birth make on her right sholder.

Rank-Chunnin

clan- Uzumaki and The part of the main branch of the Kitsune clan. Namikaze by adoption.

* * *

><p>Name: Naruto Namikaze<p>

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Bright Blue

# of tails: 3

color:Gold

Clothes: Training/ missions-Orange jumpsuit with nin shoes

non missions- Orange T-shirt with Swirl on it. black jeans. nin shoes

Noticable trait like birth mark: A fox shaped birth make on her right sholder. Seal on stomach

Rank-Gennin

clan- Namikaze and The part of the main branch of the Kitsune clan.

* * *

><p>Name: Hinata Hyuga<p>

Hair color: Dark Blue black

Eye color: Hyuga

# of tails: 0 for now.

color:none now.

Clothes: Training/ missions- Tan jacket with hyuga symbol. blue capri's nin shoes

non missions- Light purple knee high kimono black shorts under it. Knee high nin boots.

Noticable trait like birth mark: Scar on her funny bone from the day she was almost captured by Kumo.

Rank-Gennin

clan- Hyuga.


	10. Chapter 11

Hanyou-Lover-Hey.. This is coming out fast.. I think I have something wrong with me that im almost always sick. Fever.. Anyways we have got a few more reveiws and i want to thank Sammydalammy and Soulofdragon1 for reveiwing. The poll I have is currently tied with Kin and Kimmimaru 2. Sakura Ino and an Oc 3. Konohamaru corps and 4. Sai Suijestu and Jugo turning in some kind of Hanyou. The poll will end next chapter.  
>Kasumi-Jeeze you talk alot.<br>Hanyou-Lover_ Says you.  
>Sasuke- Here we go Again...<br>Nami- Um... Hina Hinata-Hanyou-chan Doesnt own us if she did she wouldn't be here would she?

* * *

><p>Hinata jumped up out of bed. She gazed around to view her surroundings. She was defiantly not in her room anymore. She tensed when she felt another chakra behind her. She turned to see her best friend standing there. So she naturally relaxed.<p>

"Sumi-nee you scared me. I forgot that Minato let me spend the night. And good morning Naruto-kun.," Hinata said shyly as he tried to fight a blush.  
>"Morning Hinata-chan. Nee-chan," Naruto yawned as he walked into the hallway bathroom.<br>"Hina... You are the one that suggested it," Kasumi said zoned out.  
>"Ya but you asked my father,"Hinata giggled as she walked over to her bag of clothes," we have two an hour to be at training ground three.<p>

The girls got dressed in their normal training attire and headed down they got there the boys were already eating there pancakes courtesy of Minato. They had little conversation and it was mostly about Nami,who was on a mission with her everyone finished they realized they had eaten when Kakashi gave them a tip not to. They all left for the training field.

* * *

><p>About six O'clock they got to the training all warmed up by light sparing match taijutsu only. that lasted for about an hour then everyone except Hinata fell asleep. She picked flowers to press later. It was about nine when Kakashi showed up to his sleeping and flower picking team. With a sigh he woke up the team.<p>

"See these bells,"Said Kakashi holding up two bells," The two that get them will be my team and the others will go back to the academy."  
>"What you cant do that!," stated Naruto.<br>"Yeah you can't do that."Replied Kasumi.  
>"I can and I have. Now you wont get the bells if you aren't ready to kill me. no begin,"Kakashi stated.<p>

He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out... a book? The team sweat dropped and ran into the woods. Naruto and Kasumi met up in a bush. and they both knew the Kakashi on the ground was a clone. They flashed each other a smile and Naruto walked out to the clone.

"Hey sensei! You will never win,"Naruto yelled and rushed at Kakashi.

Kakashi just dogded not taking his eyes off icha Icha. Naruto created a dozen clones to charge Kakashi, who once again dodged every attack. when all the clones where gone So was the real Naruto.

The real Kakashi, sitting in a tree, though- Hmmm... So he used clones to get away and meet up with his team.. smart. And the rest of the team has good hiding places... might as well check on Sasuke.  
>Sasuke had found a good hiding place on a the ground. he heard a slight noise behind him the a hello Sasuke before he was pulled into the ground.<p>

"Aaarrrgg.. Kakashi!,"yelled Sasuke with more emotion then ever shower in the anime.

"Wow and your an Uchiha," said a bored Kakashi,"Well see you,"

Kakashi walked back to the training area acsadently stepping on a trap. He was pulled into a chakra resistant rope. Which Kakashi couldn't escape from. Hinata then came out of the bushes.

"Your in my range. Gentle fist style: EIGHT TRAIGRAMS PALM," Hinata Yelled as she attacked Kakashi's vitals and started breathing hard," that..should...do..it."

"That hurt,"said kakashi looking for the bells,"Where is the bells,"

"I have them sensei,"Kasumi and Hinata replied.

"And we want to give them to Naruto and Sasuke"Kasumi stated.

"No you two should keep them."Said Sasuke.

"Then it's decided.. We all become Gennin or we all go back,"Kasumi said while everyone else nodded.

"Then you will all,"Kakashi stared," go to...this training ground tomorow. Congratulations team 7 my first team,"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and hugged the closest person to him...Hinata. who the fainted.,"Hinata-chan?"

"She must be tired Naru-nii," explained Kasumi with an evil glint in her eyes,"You should carry her back to the house."

"ohh...Okay,"Naruto said as he scooped up the fainted girl bridal style.

* * *

><p>After that they all went home and took showers. Then had a supper of Spagetti and Meatballs.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning the team was to meet at the team showed up at nine foutry-five. There Day consisted on Five D-ranked Missions. First they painted a house then caught Tara the devil cat. And then went shopping for an old lady then caught Tora again. And then finally helped build a new shopping store in the downtown area. The team was exasted and still had training untill 5 pm.<p>

"Your killing us sensei," Naruto complained which made them rn four more miles.

The time the group got to their houses it was seven. They didnt eat and went to bed. The only one to wake up before noon the day was Hinata because she had clan duties.

This was there schedule for the next few weeks. It was time to meet in the mission office.

* * *

><p>Naruto got there with Kasumi and started complaining about getting a C-ranked mission. Iruka started yelling at him about mission ranks. Minato Interupped him and gave team 7 a c-rank mission. The team desided to go. Minato also told them one condition. "You must have Nami and Itachi go with you".<p>

Kasumi ran to the house. Nami was outside watering the flowers. She ran up to her sister.

"Onee..Will you go on a mission with us," Kasumi asked with puppy dog eyes.

"no...just kidding of course I'll go."Nami replied.

"Yay,"said Kasumi hugging her older sister.

the same thing happened to Sasuke.. Well almost.

"Onii.. we have a mission. Your on it. We leave tomorrow," Said Sasuke.  
>"Okay nii.. I can't train with you today,"He said poking Sasuke's forehead,"Maybe next time.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok so from here on out the Chapters should be getting longer. Up to now was background now the main story starts. I need atleast..hear that er see that atleast if not more than three reveiws to update. So Here's two more Character things.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Sasuke Uchiha Hair:Black with Blue tint.<br>Eye: Black..Or red # of tails: 0 Color:none Clothes: Training/ missions- Blue T-shirt with tall collar and tan shorts nin shoes.

non missions- Black slevless shirt with a Blue Uchiha jacket and same shoes/shorts

Noticable trait like birth mark: Sharingan

Rank-Gennin

clan- Uchiha/ accepted by Uzumaki

* * *

><p>Name: Itachi Uchiha Hair:Black Eye: Black..Or red # of tails: 0 Color:none Clothes: Training missions-Black T-shirt and silver Anbu-like armor Black pants and nin shoes

non missions- V-neck shirt with fishnet under same shoes/pants

Noticable trait like birth mark: Sharingan

Rank-Chunnin

clan- Uchiha/ accepted by Uzumaki


	11. Chapter 12

Hanyou-Lover-OMK(Oh My Kami) Guess What? I just bought the rights to Naruto Shippuden...And the MANGA!

Nami-Your a Horrible Liar. you know that right?

Hanyou-Lover-Ya I know...but y'all love me anyways

Itachi-hnn...

Hanyou-Lover- Shut up Itachi or else..I can make your life a living...nevermind

Itachi-...

Hanyou-Lover- 1939 hits I'm proud. 9 reveiws..not so proud D. My new story is Naruto: Master the Elements. It's a Harem So go after this chapter and READ And you should check out the starting fanfic Meme by JESSEshogun

Nami-You should also check out her story Ice Mind and Sight. It's about two girls. Miyu hyuga and Haikaru. Miyu is Haishi and Yoshino's kid from their forced marrige so she is one year older than the group and Neji's team is two years older. Haikaru is Deidara's younger sister. Deidara killed her mother so she ran to the hidden leaf only to have her first friend, Miyu, and herself get captured.

Hanyou-Lover- To the story Nami or Itachi

Nami-Wait one question. DO YOU HATE ME IN THIS CHAPTER? *storms off*

Itachi-If she really did buy the rights to naruto she wouldn't be here now would she? thats a retorical Question BTW.

* * *

><p>Hinata was woken up at two A.M. by Hanabi, her sister. Hanabi had heard the council. Hanabi was a night owl and was traing behind the main house and heard voices. Ending her training she sat and listened. She stayed there for almost an hour listening to their plans. She decided to go tell Hinata. She ran up to Hinata's room and told her everything. Hinata quickly Wrote a note telling her clan about the two week mission. She then hugged her sister and swiftly packed her things for the mission and the morning and ran out of the estate<p>

She ran to the only place she could... The Uzumaki's. When she got there she threw rock at the window until Kasumi led her into the house. Kasumi walked into the closet and got bedding and put it on the couch. Hinata was snoring quietly in a matter of seconds. No questions asked. Not even why she was there.

* * *

><p>Nami woke up at five twenty three and went to wake Itachi. She knew that if she and Itachi were going it was big. Today was going to be interesting she had a went down to the first floor and went into Minato's room. After having kunai the their throats, They asked about the mission.<p>

"That is your mission, It is important if you fail you will be deemed as traitors. This mission is of the highest priority. If you pass I will allow you to take the jonin exams. Like I said this is the highest priority. If you fail you will die!" Minato declared.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We won't fail you. It would be easier if Anko was coming but...,"Itachi started.

"She will be fine in a week. Her curse seal. will quit," Nami finished.

Naruto ran in the room at that moment in a towel with Hinata over her shoulder. He quickly explained that He walked out of the bathroom and into Hinata. Her face flushed and she fainted for some odd reason. Naruto had one hand on his towel and said he needed to change into clothes.

Nami walked up to Naruto and quickly took Hinata from him and ran up to her and Kasumi's room to see Kasumi writing in her journal. Nami placed Hinata on her bed and walked over to Kasumi. She then sat down next to her. It was a hard day for the sisters. Today was the death day of their parents. Nami hugged her sister for a moment.

"Onee... I forget more of their face every day," Mummbled kasumi with her head in Nami's shoulder," I hardly remember mother."

"I know Imouto, I know. It's Hard for me too," Nami said gently trying to comfort her sister by rubbing her back," But we have to be strong we have a mission and Hina-chan is fixing to wake."

Hinata sat up and saw herself alone in Nami's bed and then looked at the clock. 8:25. that meant twenty minute to be ready. She ran into the bathroom to brush her hair and change. In ten minute she was walking into the kitchen for breakfast. On the Bar sat Plates of pacakes, bacon, bicuits and gravy.

After breakfast the Team headed down to the weastern Gate. Where they waited for ten minutes when Tanzuna Showed up. The secound he got there Nami yelled Your Our Client Jiji? she then whent up and hugged him. All theam seven was shock asiide from Hinata.

"What are YOU staring at? I met him on one of the times Minato would bring me along for buissness trips. And Naru-chan close your mouth you'll caught flies," Stated Nami and she walked back over to Itachi.  
>"Yo" Kakashi poofed in in a swirl of leaves.<br>"Hi Kakashi. Must I tell father of your Ero and late Habits. Again. or will you never be late when your with me," Demanded Nami.

Kakashi flinched at the thought," Sorry Nami I-I didn't know you were on this mission."

"B-but Hokage-Sama to-told us, you were reading a oran-," Hinata tried to say as Kakashi put his hand over her mouth.  
>"She doesn't need to know,"<br>"YEAH SENSEI I DON'T And hide your ears!," Nami stormed out of the gate with Itachi soon following.

The group looked over at Kasumi with a questioning look. Kasumi sealed her ears. Kasumi then mouthed the letters P M S. with a soft sigh she looked at the gate.  
>The group nodded and walked after her. About an hour later they caught up to her and Itachi. Nami had cooled off and signed to Kakashi that there was a puddle up about fifty feet. Kakashi signed back to Nami and Itachi to let the Genin do it. Nami nodded and walked into the wood saying she would caught up in a little while.<p>

The earless team(I mean like no fox ears) proceded to the puddle. As they walked by it a couple of ninja jumped out and instantly killed Itachi and Kakashi. The team gaped. The moment felt like it froze. Time almost stood still as Kasumi ran in front of Tanzuna. Naruto pulled out his kunai and Sasuke his huge Shuriken. With a nod from Naruto he threw it.


	12. Chapter 13

**Hanyou-Lover- Yo peeps! Guess what I did?**  
><strong>Nami- Do I even want to know?<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou-Lover- Yes you do!<strong>  
><strong>Itachi- Once again, a horrid liar.<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou-lover-I know but down to business. My beta Sasu-chan-<strong>  
><strong>Sasu-chan- Hey guys! :)<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou-Lover- how are you and any news?<strong>  
><strong>Sasu-chan- I'm alright and sleepy. xD<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou-lover- Yay! Anyways, we have 11 reviews, 8 favorites, 7 alerts, and 2,629 hits... if only they reviewed *sigh*…<strong>  
><strong>Naruto- Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Get on with it.<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou-Lover- Fine grumpy. Go Kasumi.<strong>  
><strong>Kasumi- Naruto and cast is owned by Kishi-san and I am owned by Neokenshin and Nami is owned by Hayou-chan and so does the newest OC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want MORE Reviews! Lol... my other story already has 6 reviews on the first chapter and like 24 alerts... ok so to the story! Oh and I would have gotten this out sooner but FanFiction was being dumb.**

* * *

><p>After the "Demon in The Mist" encounter, Team Kakashi ran into no other dangerous ninja, not that some of the group couldn't fight them off. They ran into a few bandits, but nothing big, only a couple of non-trained thugs, in the team's eyes.<br>Sasuke was walking quietly beside Kakashi. The latter reading his po- I mean great literature. Kasumi was obsessing over the fight, and the two Chunin, Nami and Itachi, were playfully fighting about something the rest didn't understand. What no one knew was that they were talking in a secret code.  
>Naruto, who was being his incredibly loud self, had a kunai cut on his hand and was complaining about Hinata trying to heal it, "Naruto-kun, you just had to go and poison yourself, didn't you?" Hinata quietly murmured. Naruto flashed a smile at her and replied by scratching behind his head and giving a, "sorry, Hina-Chan."<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Sasuke threw the Wind Shuriken. The Mist Nin dodged. Poof… The demon brother looked behind himself at the worst possible time. The Nin's head was thrown back by a kick. Sasuke had taken the chance to fight one of the brother's. Naruto ran at the other, Gozu... a whispered Shadow clone jutsu was heard.  
>Kasumi saw the glint in her brother's eyes. "Oh kami..." she thought. All she could do was watch, because she was stuck guarding Tazuna. There could have been more ninja. So she was stuck guarding and Hinata was watching the area with her Byakughan.<br>Naruto's body moved before his thoughts did. He ran as fast as he could. A scream echoed through the trees, and it sped up his heartbeat to an impossible speed. Naruto had almost blocked the chained weapon directed at Sasuke…almost. Sasuke had the weapon going through his stomach, straight through his stomach and one major artery. Sasuke would die.  
>Time stopped and everyone stood still. Sasuke slowly, ever so slowly sank to his knees.<br>"No." Kasumi ran in what felt like slow motion. It was already too late. Tears began to glide down her cheeks, "Sasuke."  
>Sasuke coughed…Kasumi thought it was the most pitiful sound she'd ever heard, "Kasumi...chan..." he coughed harder now, and wheezed as it passed. "It wasn't poisoned… I just need to be healed."<br>He may not think the wound was lethal, but it was worse. Much, much worse. Even Kasumi could see that. There was only one choice for him… well there were two but she didn't like the second.  
>"Sasuke, I have to… I'm sorry." Her tears were falling on his face. She leaned down. The world was not there, only them. Her heart ached. But it was either this or his death. She wouldn't lose him...Sasuke. A thought ran through her mind, "What will father say?" So much to do, so little time… She had no idea what this would do.<br>She bit his shoulder... pushing as much Yokai into him as she could. His body had a red cloak around it by the time she came back to her senses. Kasumi fell onto her back only to see Nami rushing towards her. That was the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious.  
>Nami had been watching her sister from the tree's with Itachi, and had seen Kasumi putting Yokai into Sasuke's blood. Nami ran out as fast as she could, but it was too late. He would become a- Nami dodged a fast-flying chain. She sighed as if she'd seen this attack one time too many. She flitted around and behind the offending ninja, and had his face in the dirt before anyone could say a word.<br>After Naruto finished off his opponent, he approached the group that was surrounding Sasuke, only to see the light red cloak fading from him. They asked Tazuna what had happened, and once Tazuna explained Wave's situation (making them very guilty) Naruto took a kunai that was on one of the Demon brother's, and stabbed his hand. He said, "On this wound, I will protect the people of Wave..." Everyone seemed a little impressed by his will, and Kakashi began to say something.  
>"Good Job, Na-"<br>"Wait, Nami's name means wave...AWESOME!" Kakashi face palmed. Everyone else sweat dropped and decided to forget it.

* * *

><p>So that's where they were, all tired. Well, most of them. What they didn't expect to come across so soon was a huge bridge.<br>"Whoa," is the one phrase that was said.  
>Tazuna showed them to a small boat on the waterfront and the group headed to the other side of the bridge. Once there, Naruto jumped forward with a battle cry and threw a Kunai at a bush. Once it was clear that it was nothing, Nami yelled at him for it, but Naruto threw another kunai at another bush in the other direction. Kasumi hit him on the head this time, and Naruto swore he had sensed something. The bush moved and a wild rabbit ran out, scared because of the kunai that landed hardly an inch from his little head. Naruto apologized to the rabbit, picking it up and hugging it to an extreme. While the others passed it off as Naruto's usual idiocy, Kakashi, Itachi and Nami noticed something strange about the rabbit; its fur was white. Wild rabbits are only white during the winter, meaning that this rabbit was raised indoors and therefore belonged to somebody nearby.<br>As the group kept walking, Kakashi suddenly told everyone to duck. A giant sword spun above them; it would have killed them all if they hadn't dodged in time. The sword hit a tree and Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin, jumped onto the handle of it, murderous intent oozing from him. Kakashi immediately recognized him and yanked his mask down, revealing a swirling red eye; the Sharinghan.

"I am honored, oh great "Copy Nin" Kakashi. It will be a pleasure to kill you." The mist nin stated, "Hidden in the mist jutsu!"  
>Kakashi habitually told his team to protect Tazuna at all costs. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi in a blur, to everyone surprise. As they fought they somehow travelled to the top of a nearby lake. Zabuza trapped Kakashi in his Water Prison, leaving the team of six to deal with Zabuza's clones. Kakashi yelled at them to run but Naruto, remembering his promise, shook his head and instead started fighting. Naruto created a large number of shadow clones that proceeded to completely surround Zabuza's clones. Nami and Itachi ran up to the real Zabuza and forced him into combat.<br>Zabuza, unable to keep up with the Uchiha and Hyuga, was forced to release his jutsu, leaving Kakashi breathless. He was about to make his retreat. He used two more jutsu; "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" and "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" a second or so after, he was paralyzed by two senbon stabbing him through the neck. A Kiri Hunter Nin jumped out of the trees and thanked them for their help in killing Zabuza. As the Nin left Nami caught his/her scent... lilac with a pinch of lavender. Not paying attention to details, the team and Tazuna left for his house only to have Sasuke and Kakashi faint from chakra depletion.

Once in Tazuna's humble abode they met his daughter, Tsunami. After figuring out sleeping arrangements the team was served a wonderful dinner. During that same dinner they met Tazuna's grandson, Inari.  
>"You won't live. You should just go back were you are from!" The little boy yelled and ran up to his room. Nami was the one that followed him up there, ninja mode turning to a motherly one.<br>"Inari…I know what it's like to lose a loved one. But it isn't all about you…" She started. "My mother and father were killed when I was four. It still hurts. Kasumi was only two then. So she doesn't remember. Naruto's mother was killed during an attack on our village. Sasuke and Itachi… their family was slaughtered. Hinata has to live in the shadow of her younger sister because she doesn't want to fight her. Also, I have to live with the fear of someone putting a seal on me that will turn my brain into mush."  
>A sob came from the boy. That was it. Then Nami was tackled by Inari. Tears poured down his cheeks and if it was possible he started crying harder. She rubbed his back until he settled and fell asleep. She tucked him into his bed, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Everything will be okay." Then she headed to the room she, Kasumi and Hinata were sharing.<p>

This chapter ok for you? Please review and read my other story. It's a Naru harem. So yeah... I won't post until I have at least two reviews… Ok? Good, any notes Sasu-chan?  
>Sasu-Chan: Hey guys, and master-Hanyou-Sama! Review for the both of us, the quicker you do that, the quicker the next chapter comes out! Remember that, peace! –Sasuke-KiraLover.<p> 


	13. Cousin?

Hanyou-Lover- Hi...  
>Sasu- Tread carefully, readers.<br>Nami- She is slightly depressed. Break up. Didn't get ANY Reviews and ya'll better review this time 'cause she won't update 'til she has at least one. hey New guy... Take it away!

New Guy- My name is Takura... And Hanyou-chan doesn't own Kasumi or the Naruto gang. Only me and Nami. So yeah don't sue her. *walks off stage*

* * *

><p>It had been a few days already and nothing new had happened. Kakashi had recovered from extreme chakra exhaustion and was rounding up team seven. In a few moments the team was surrounding him. The looked out at the young faces and sighed.<p>

"Today we train," said the Sharingan Master as he started walking towards the doorway. He was almost out when he was stopped.

"Me and Itachi are going to -um- scout the area for the next few days," Nami said carefully, making sure they didn't see through her lie. Itachi nodded along. The two of team Rin headed out the door to 'scout' the area. As soon as the two got out of hearing distance, the duo (still like the word) headed off in the direction of the bridge. They had a mission to fulfill. And that mission was life or death.

The two Chunin had made it just a mile after crossing the bridge when they felt their target's chakra signature. Nami drew on her Youki. Itachi just being...well... Itachi. The team set off in the direction of the chakra signature. They glanced at each other and doubled their pace.

Team Kakashi had just arrived in a small clearing. He looked at his team and kept himself from sighing.  
>"Okay… Tree walking," He walked up the tree with no hesitation or trouble.<br>"I know it," Kasumi stated and Hinata nodded with her. Kasumi looked over at Hinata and with another nod and then they ran up two parallel trees at the same time. They didn't even falter at the fifty foot mark.

The boys stared up in awe. The girls that they were supposed to protect with their lives had gotten so much more training than them; chakra control wise, anyway. Sasuke was wishing he had his Sharinghan at this moment.

"Okay... so, Naruto and Sasuke work on this. Girls come with me," Kakashi said, awestruck. He walked out of the clearing in a bit of a surprised daze. A five minute walk saw the trio at another small clearing but this one had a lake. He pointed to the water and the girls went to work automatically. They had practice with water walking as well. Hinata immediately fell in but not before Kasumi did. The girls looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter. Only they had no idea what was happening.

* * *

><p>Itachi blocked a stab to his stomach with a kunai. <em>Clang!<em> He and Nami had found a person...err...People. A man with long, dark, brown hair was standing over a small, malnutrition, boy. As was their normal plans, he distracted and sustained the enemy and she healed the victim. That was what she was doing now. The only difference was that Nami knew who the victim was. He had short black hair and he had black...ears and tails? Itachi kicked the man in a place no man ever wanted to be kicked. He doubled over in pain only to be caught in Tsukuyomi as he looked in the young uchiha's eyes. The man fell over, moaning in pain. Itachi stabbed a senbon into his pressure point. Even if this wasn't their true mission, it was okay. Itachi looked over at Nami. She was crying. More than he had even seen her cry. Her face was crinkled in pain. Her hands were glowing a purplish green. The chakra glow around her hands grew. The boy in front of her gain consciousness. She hugged him.

"Itachi, it's my cousin; Takuro." Nami said sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p>Name: Takuro Uzumaki<p>

Gender: Male  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5"8  
>Weight: 149 lb.<br>Hair color: Black  
>Hair style: Semi-short, hair in front sticks forward.<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Birthmark: Dark splotch on lower back, near right hip bone<br>Other noticeable features: Slightly elongated canines, black Hanyou characteristics, silver ear clamp on top of right ear  
>Skin color: Slightly tan<br>Body type: Medium frame, well-muscled.

Personality: Known for being stoic and serious, but is actually quite playful and has a good sense of humor.  
>Quirks: Bites corner of lower lip while concentrating<br>Favorite color: Green  
>Favorite food: Key lime pie<br>Likes: Chasing things (rabbits, toys, people, ect.), swimming  
>Dislikes: Bears<br>Pet peeves: Squeaky Styrofoam containers, jars (Is often seen on the ground wrestling a jar while trying to get it open. The witness usually backs out of the room and pretends he/she never saw anything.)

Clothes: a tight fitting navy blue shirt and black pants or tight fitting black shirt and navy blue pants.

Weapons: Kunai, shuriken, Small katana, the blade has a blue tint and is in a cured form, kind of like ~. The handle is a silver one with fox design in a swirled pattern around the handle. The sheath is metal at the top and bottom and in the middle there is a dark blue material. (picture: ht tp: / w ww.o rienta l-arm m/pho tos/item s/6 7/00 0667/ph ) (without the spaces and the blade has a blue tint)

Chakra type: Water

* * *

><p>Hanyou: I'm so Sorry... depression strikes again. Please review and if y'all do, I am thinking about changing this story to M.<p> 


	14. Back when we were happiest

Hanyou-Lover- I am Horrid... I haven't even worked on a chapter until Tuesday!

Nami- you seem keen not to mention, all the drama going on in your school, like, really, two attempted suicides?

Hanyou-Lover- I know but the school got that straightened out.

Itachi- I hate that Idea that just went through you head for next chapter.

Nami- I am starting to believe that she takes things to seriously. Like that one joke you pulled on her. Maybe she just like embarrassing us, ne?

Takura- Hanyou-chama does NOT own the Naruto crowd and Kasumi belongs to the Great NEOKENSHIN! And I belong to Spazzyninjafish. And thanks to Sasu-chan, Dri-chan, Soul-kun, Spazzy, and Myself for this entire chapter. And please leave a review. It makes all of us sad and depressed if you don't. And I think Hanyou is getting better, So how was yo-

Kasumi- TAKURA! Just do the thing. No need for a life story *drags off stage*

Hanyou-Lover- *smiles* have a nice day then…. Onto my epic story! Oh and Chama is Chan and Sama mixed . And thank you for your kindness if you review and I will make Gaara give you and your best friend a cookie. :D

* * *

><strong>Warning! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D PLEASE BE PATIENT! <strong>

* * *

><p>Nami lay down on her makeshift bed. A lot was running through her mind. Her heart ached and had an abnormally warm feeling to it. Her stomach felt like t would explode with fluffy things. She kept thinking about the past. She normally tried to forget her old life but, now she couldn't stop the memories from flowing. Not after seeing her long lost cousin <em>and<em>having seen that man...

~Flash Back~

* * *

><p><p>

It was snowing outside. And it was cold in the room. A small girl and her parents were sitting in the small hospital room. Her mother had been rushed here. The mother was in a hospital gown and her reddish brown hair was cut so that all of it was the same length and it was just past her shoulders. The little girl was obviously freezing. She was wearing a small coat and a pair of thick pants and around that she had on a blanket. She was standing there shivering. Her face was slightly red from the cold. She didn't seem to mind, though.

A two year old kitsune was staring at her mother. Well, not exactly at her mother more at what she was holding. In her mother's arms was a baby; her little sister to be exact. The sister looked little alike. The eldest had Black hair and lavender with black eyes with no pupils. The baby had reddish hair and bright purple eyes. Also their ears and tails were different. The elder had two dark purple tails and the younger had bright silver.

"Mommy w-what her name?" the two year old asked while touching the babies face. Her hand was slightly rubbing the baby's cheek.

"Nami, her name is Kasumi," At this being said the girl's face lit up.

"Mommy! She is mist!" the girl screamed with a smile plastered on her face. Her mother just smiled at her before Nami's step father picked her up on his shoulders. Nami squealed as her 'daddy' swung her around. It wasn't long before she ended up taking her nap.

Her step-father was around twenty-two. He had purple eyes that matched the baby's. His hair was short and almost blonde. His ears were the same color as He looked like a king. Well, that was because he sort of was one, in a way. The Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool had a clan ranking. The leader and their family (Sisters brothers parents kids etc.), then the cousins were kind of like a servant. Everyone was related. So your mother's, mother's sister's grandson was your cousin. It wasn't like the Hyuga, though.

Whereas the Hyuga had a main branch that could force, for lack of better word, punishment on their subordinates, the Uzumaki could not. If you were born into the lower class ranking you weren't forced into anything. It was just the Main line that was the rulers. You could leave or take up jobs. But, mostly, everyone just worked for the ruler and their family, which was fine because, they were Kitsune.

~End flashback~

She sighed as more memories flowed and her eyes slightly watered.

~flashback~

"Taku-kun! Where are you?" A young girl shouted into the woods.

She was looking around the bushed, trees, and where ever else she could find. She stopped suddenly and smelled the air. A huge smile graced her small face. She turned around and hugged a boy. The boy had bright hazel eyes and his hair was black like the midnight sky, and so were the ears on his head, not to mention his three tails. The boy was about five and the girl was around four.

"It's Ta-ku-ra, Nami! " Takura replied with a foxy grin. His three tails swished happily behind him.

"Your Taku to me," Nami said sticking her tongue out. Takura took that moment to snatch her tongue. She bit him. He pulled his hand away it bled for a second then the wound closed, "And anyways you aren't supposed to come out when playing hide-and-seek! You told me I couldn't use my byakugan! So you cheated!"

"Nami, it's getting dark. You know we have to be home before sundown. Just come on." He grabbed her hand and took her out of the woods.

The two walked along a small path leading to a town, slightly larger than Konoha. The two walked with each other in silence until they reached a two story house. It was obviously the nicest house in the town. Takura hugged Nami and walked home (Which was next door).

Nami walked in the hallway and her nose was attacked by the smell of food. Her stomach grumbled. She walked in the kitchen to see her mother outing food on the table. Nami beamed. It was her favorite meal: Ramen and General Tso's chicken. It was definitely her favorite, especially when her mother made the sauce herself. But, she only made it on special occasion. What could it be? Nami racked her brain as she walked to the bathroom to wash her hands.

'DING' Nami heard the dinner bell. She ran up to the kitchen and sat in her seat. Her mother handed out plates and told them to dig in.

"Mommy, what is this food for?" She had to know.

"It's just that you will start the Ninja academy next week." Her mother beamed with pride, pure pride and love. What more could Nami ask for.

"The A-academy," She asked," At my age?"

Her parents nodded to her. She ran up and hugged them then finished her meal. After finishing the small families dinner, Nami and Kasumi went to bed. Well, after they had both had a bath, of course. The duo had just laid down when they heard a bowl hit the floor.

Crash! Another plate fell. It wasn't unusual to hear dishes breaking. Their mother, Kyo, was very clumsy, not unlike Nami. What was unusual was the hushed voices that followed. Even with Kitsune senses she couldn't hear. She ignored it and went to sleep.

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p><p>

Nami was on the verge of tears now. It was that night that the fire had destroyed her life. The pain in her heart, the pain of losing everything… Tears burst over her eyes. She was a master at hiding her crying. Since she knew a few healing nin-jutsu she could make the tear stains go away and she could cry without making a sound, but ten years of crying did that to a person.

She looked around the small tent and unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

It was three in the morning when she was woken up. Itachi was sitting beside her and had shaken her awake. He looked worn. It was her turn to take watch so she nodded and stood up. Her body was stiff so she stretched.

After a few minutes she went over to check on her cousin. They had made a mutual agreement to take him with them back to Konoha. He was her best friend. Ten years ago, they had played in the woods, ten years ago they had explored the whole town and now what would happen? He had a broken arm and two broken ribs; she had healed most of his damage.

Her hands glowed with a greenish red color as she traced his wounds, besides the broken bone he was is a pretty good condition. He had a stab wound on his leg and a few cuts on his face. She was sure that it wouldn't even leave a scar.

She wasn't going to waste more energy on his wounds, so she stood up and went to a tree and sat.

Nothing happened that night. At about eight in the morning she went and woke up her two companions. The trio sat around a small fire pit and cooked. Well, Takura cooked. Nami and Itachi couldn't cook well.

While he was cooking Itachi brought Nami to the side.

"Nami-Chan, I think we should bring Takura back to Tazuna's before we go on with this mission,"

"You're right. I just hate that he is hurt; well I guess that's better than dead… but still. Let's head back after I heal him so he can walk, then let's go," Nami said with an apathetic look. She was longing for him to tell her something else, maybe romantic. She quickly dismissed the thought and blushed. (hoping no one noticed).

"Foods ready," this came from a dark, smooth voice obviously in pain. As the team gathered around the meal Itachi replayed the idea to head back. The group agreed that that was the best plan of action.

Itachi cleaned up the meal, while Nami healed Takura's wound. She was sweating by the time it was all healed. They headed off onto a small trail they had followed.

* * *

>Water. That's what Naruto had to concur. He had gotten tree climbing and now he and Sasuke where walking on water. Sounds crazy, right? He was on his twelfth try and could only stay on the water for a few seconds, at most. Sasuke, on the other hand, was almost a master at it, and could stay on for minutes at a time.<p><p>

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke called to the blonde.

"Yeah, Duck-butt?"

"Can we practice Foxfire?"

"Uh...err... sure," was the reply as the two Hanyou swam back to the bank of the river," Remind me how you got your… err...your Hanyou parts."

"well, as Nami explained it, when Kasumi bit me her chakra was forced inside me and it changed me. Them how my body reacted to it I got the color of my ears, Dark blue. She didn't really explain anything else," Sasuke explained making sure to keep his blush down," And Kasumi said they were 'cute'."

When Naruto nodded at his story, which he had been told for the umpteenth time, they started practicing Foxfire. Sasuke's hand weren't burned, surprisingly, from the practicing they had done before on this technique. His mind wandered to how the girl were.

* * *

>The girls, who had mastered this technique on their first day, were at the bridge with guard duty. Kasumi had made around twenty shadow clones to help out the bridge workers. Hinata was standing by Tanzuna, just making sure she was close enough to defend at a moment's notice.<p><p>

Kasumi, the real one, was standing in one of the guard posts so she could see any danger. She was overlooking the bridge at her spot and she could see for miles. In the end of her vision she could see three small figures. One was slightly limping and the other two looked on guard. She looked and caught Hinata's eye.

Hinata got the message and activated the Hyuga bloodline. The moment she saw the three figure her face twisted from a happy one to a look of confusion. She sprinted up into the guard tower. Her hair was getting in her face as she ran and she wiped it out of her eyes. She had to dodge workers. About a minute later Hinata came face to face with her best friend.

* * *

><p><p>

"Kasumi, Nami, Itachi and another boy are out there. The boy has black hair and… and… and Kasumi, he is a Hanyou like you and Nami are! He looks hurt though. One of his ribs are cracked and his arm has a fracture." Hinata said really fast.

"Come on. What are you waiting on?," Kasumi yelled as she ran at her sister.

Kasumi ran as fast as her legs would carry her. That was until she reached the trio. Then she stopped dead in her tracks oblivious to even Hinata asking what was wrong. She was standing there, thoughts going through her head a mile a minute, the boy standing there. He was…. Her cousin!

"Takura," it came out barely a whisper, but, he heard her. Purple eyes met Hazel ones. She smiled.

"The one and only, little miss mist." He hugged her.

"Kasumi, we kind need to get him to Tazuna's," Nami stated this breaking up the reunion of her sister and cousin. The two looked at her and nodded.

Kasumi stayed right by Takura's side the whole way to Tazuna's humble abode. Nami and Itachi couldn't talk freely because of Hinata, so they stayed on topics that involved Hinata, like bloodlines, history and the mission. They talked about training regimens too.

Once they arrived at the destination they were met with a surprise. That surprise was surprising. Nami screamed. The world around them went black…

* * *

><p><p>

Hanyou-Lover-Well, did it suck? Thank you for reading. I believe it will be easier to write from now until, the finals in the Chuunin Exam. Anything to add Sasu-chan? And I have a poll on my profile please vote! I am already working on my next chapter. see ya soon and please review.


	15. Karaoke?

**Hanyou-Lover- *hides behind Kasumi* H-heyyy… sorry it took s-so loneg. I was on vacation and my computer had a virus and I have a disease known as procrastination. I am sorry. My reason where that I had family from all over the country, my sister's wedding, I went to branson, and my computer getting infected. Oh and everyone tell Sasu-chan she is awesome and one of the bestest people in the world.**

**Kasumi- err…Uh... Yeah. Welcome to Fanfiction dot net! Oh and I have a feeling your gunna like this chappy. It is a VERY random one. Next chapter is Haku/Zabuza fight. But, you didn't hear it from me!**

**Hanyou-Lover- Kasumi! I told you not to tell. At least Nami or Itachi or Sasuke or Naruto aren't around, ne? They would tell a lot more than that *sweat drop***

**Takura- So… um Kasumi your turn!**

**Kasumi- Okay! Neokenshin owns me, Spazzyninjafish owns Takura, and Naruto and everyone else besides Nami belongs to the majestic Masashi Kishimoto. My HERO! And yes Sasuke Is a Hanyou now we will get into that later. So, do you have anything to say before the story Miss Sasuke-KiraLover-sama?**

* * *

><p>Everyone was crowded around a certain indigo haired girl. For, she had passed out. Her world had gone dark only moments ago. Kasumi sighed, then bent down and whispered something in the young Hyuga's ear. Immediately, the girl woke up, her face a blushing mess. Kasumi just smirked at the questioning glances. She had learned that trick from Hinata's younger sister.<p>

"Well, looks like Hina-chan can't take surprises.," Nami laughed," Nevertheless, who is this girl," indicating the Brunette sitting on the couch.

"Oh, her? That's just Haku. She was watching me and duck-butt train. The 'the great Uchiha' said that she should come for dinner. She is kinda quiet, and she knows a lot about herbs and she seems really curious about ninjas," Naruto blabbed.

"Hello Haku-chan. I'm Kasumi and this is Hinata, and the girl with eyes slightly darker than Hinata's is Nami and the stoic guy with no emotions is Itachi," Kasumi said trying not to glare at the girl and pointing at each one in turn," And the pervert in the mask is Kakashi-sensei."

"Man, Kasumi… You make me sound like some emo that has trouble showing emotions," Itachi told her with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Nami looked almost worried. She had smelt this girl before. And she was intrigued by them? Something wasn't right here. Something was off about this female. She looked kind enough but, she seemed to be gathering info. Maybe she should let it go...

"Well you are!" Kasumi backfired

"Um, h-hi everybody I'm Haku." Haku looked at her feet. How was she going to be able to betray this group's trust? They seemed like such good, nice this really worth it? Yes, it was. Zabuza wants it done and so be it. Zabuza was her life. She had to follow orders like a real shinobi. Then something the girl, Kasumi, said caught her Attention.

"Let's… Have a Karaoke night! And Nami, you're singing, too." Said the Youngest Uzumaki

"KASUMI!" Nami hissed. She was sending a glare at her sister," Do I have to?"

"Yes," was a quiet reply from Hinata. She was looking at her feet trying to make herself unnoticed," I will do it if you will."

Nami nodded and looked away trying to decide what song to sing. Something dawned on her and she smirked knowingly. She knew her song. Itachi was staring at her. She stopped her smirk and looked at Haku.

"So… Haku was it, you're singing too?"

"Sure" Haku replied in a bubbly tone.

"Well were going to get our stuff ready for tonight…" Kasumi grabbed the girls and ran upstairs. The boys soon followed and went to get ready.

After a few minutes the boys could be found playing video games. But, hey, they had almost two hours.

~Girls~

The girls were sitting in a medium sized room with about a million kimonos around them. Haku was standing in the middle of the three other girls. All of them had a different piece of clothing in hand.

"Okay Haku, close your eyes," The three girls moved in the second Haku's eyes were shut.

Hinata put a floor long Kimono on her while Nami had the Obi and Kasumi had her hair.

The three moved away so Haku could see herself. The kimono was a light blue with a light pink flower pattern. Her obi was the same blue with two vertical white stripes. Her hair was in a simple ponytail with a blue ribbon. Haku stood there in shock. She couldn't ever remember being more feminine looking.

While Haku was staring at herself the other girls got dressed.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue kimono with a white cherry blossom pattern; her obi was white with a brilliant red. Her hair was a French braid bun. On the top of the bun was a silver butterfly. She also had dabbed her face lightly with makeup. She looked like a princess.

Kasumi chose her favorite silver kimono. It was sparkly. It went to her knees. Her obi was a light gold and so was the trimming on it. Her hair she left down. She had put lip gloss on and a small bit of blush. She had a silver tiara in her hair too.

Nami had on a Pink Kimono with deep red trimming. Her obi was the same deep red. Her sleeves went past her hands. She also left her hair down. She wore a gold tiara in it. On the back of her kimono was the fox clan sign, showing she was the heir. She wore no makeup.

"Ican',"Nami mumbled.

"You look cute," Haku said back to the pouting Kitsune.

You're ready?" Kasumi asked.

"As ready as I can be Kasumi-nee," Hinata whispered in fright.

~at the karaoke bar~

The boys had arrived first. They were sitting at a small table. Each donned a pair of dress pants and a collared shirt. Naruto in orange, Sasuke blue, And Itachi surprisingly had his formal anbu gear; which consisted of his anbu shirt and a pair of black pants. No mask.

Kakashi walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. His one visually eyes turned upward into a smile. Then he coughed to catch everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoy this." He pulled out a piece of paper," We are having a Karaoke night for our ninja and I'm going to call forth the girls that are singing… and the boys *cough*." He looked at the three males, who were all looking confused.

"First is *drum roll* Hinata Hyuga." A girl with blue hair walked out shyly. She wasn't expecting to go first. She could feel her cheeks burning with anxiety. She walked onto the small stage and took the microphone.

"H-hi e-everyone, I-I'm singing T-the Out-outside." She looked right at Naruto. She was going to sing this just for him.

The music started playing

"**I didn't know what I would find**

**When I went looking for a reason, I know**

**I didn't read between the lines**

**And, baby, I've got nowhere to go"**

Hinata closed her eyes, pouring out the song from her heart.

"**I tried to take the road less traveled by**

**But nothing seems to work the first few times**

**Am I right?"**

She opened her eyes and looked right at Naruto, he was staring right back. Her voice was so pure, almost child-like.

"**So how can I ever try to be better?**

**Nobody ever lets me in**

**I can still see you, this ain't the best view**

**On the outside looking in"**

A single tear ran down the side of her face.

"**I've been a lot of lonely places**

**I've never been on the outside"**

Hinata started feeling happier, this song was her life, her family, her everything. She had no reason to cry.

"**You saw me there, but never knew**

**That I would give it all up to be**

**A part of this, a part of you**

**And now it's all too late so you see**

**You could've helped if you had wanted to**

**But no one notices until it's too**

**Late to do anything**

**How can I ever try to be better?**

**Nobody ever lets me in**

**I can still see you, this ain't the best view**

**On the outside looking in"**

She smiled.

"**I've been a lot of lonely places**

**I've never been on the outside**

**Oh, yeah**

**How can I ever try to be better?**

**Nobody ever lets me in**

**And I can still see you, this ain't the best view**

**On the outside looking in"**

She would get stronger proving it to herself that she could be better.

"**I've been a lot of lonely places**

**I've never been on the outside"**

She smiled dashingly as she ended her song and walked off stage to a clapping audience.

"It was beautiful, Hinata-Chan," A compliment came from Kasumi.

Kakashi walked back on stage," Nami Uzumaki-Hyuga is next up."

Instead of using the stairs like her prior she just jumped up there, kimono and all.

"Hit it!" Her song started, most expected an upbeat song to play. The song was pretty slow.

"**Look at me**

**You may think you see **

**Who I really am **

**But you'll never know me**

**Every day it's as if I play a part**

**Now I see if I wear a mask**

**I can fool the world **

**But I cannot fool my heart"**

She almost started laughing at the irony of this song. It was perfect for herself.

"**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight back at me?**

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside**

**I am now**

**In a world**

**Where I have to hide my heart**

**And what I believe in**

**But somehow**

**I will show the world**

**What's inside my heart?**

**And be loved for who I am"**

Itachi was one of the only three people who knew her true self, the one with no secrets.

"**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight back at me**

**Why is my reflection**

**Someone I don't know**

**Must I pretend that I'm?**

**Someone else**

**For all time?**

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside?"**

She smiled at her sister.

"**There's a heart**

**That must be free**

**To fly**

**That burns**

**With a need to know**

**The reason why**

**Why must we all conceal**

**What we think**

**And how we feel**

**Must there be a secret me**

**I'm forced to hide"**

Itachi smiled at Nami, why she chose this song he didn't know. She was such a strange girl. That's what he loved about her though. She was opposite of normal.

"**I won't pretend that I'm**

**Someone else**

**For all time**

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside**

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside"**

As the song ended she disappeared and reappeared down by her group.

"Itachi" Kakashi said.

Itachi walked up and stage only to hear young girl giggling over him. He sighed and started to sing.

"**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me"**

Itachi stared into space.

**"What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do"<strong>

Itachi was trying to keep his eyes from finding a certain girl. Maybe he shouldn't have sung this….

**"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**  
><strong>But I'm doin' It<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>Still Harder<strong>  
><strong>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<strong>  
><strong>But I know if I could do it over<strong>  
><strong>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<strong>  
><strong>That I left unspoken"<strong>

Nami stared at him. Who could this song be about? Anko… Maybe but, she couldn't make a nagging feeling that it was about her go away. Had she caused Itachi this much emotional conflict? She blushed at the thought.

**"What hurts the most**  
><strong>Is being so close<strong>  
><strong>And having so much to say<strong>  
><strong>And watching you walk away"<strong>

While she had never walked away from him, she had cause him to rethink him whole life. Think of the future.

**"And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<strong>

**What hurts the most**  
><strong>Is being so close<strong>  
><strong>And having so much to say<strong>  
><strong>And watching you walk away<strong>  
><strong>And never knowing<strong>  
><strong>What could have been<strong>  
><strong>And not seeing that loving you<strong>  
><strong>Is what I was trying to do<strong>

**Not seeing that loving you**  
><strong>That's what I was trying to do"<strong>

He quickly went and sat by his teammate so the rabid fan girls would leave him alone. Unconsciously he sat very close to her. Neither noticed.

"Kasumi Uzumaki" Nami and Itachi jump and mentally slapped themselves for not being aware of the situation.

Kasumi nodded at took a wireless mic. She pulled her kimono off showing a short silver dress and she sat on the piano.

"**Every day is so wonderful  
>Then suddenly<br>It's hard to breathe  
>Now and then I get insecure<br>From all the pain  
>I'm so ashamed"<strong>

Kasumi softly laughed  
><strong><br>"I am beautiful  
>No matter what they say<br>Words can't bring me down  
>I am beautiful<br>In every single way  
>Yes words can't bring me down<br>Oh no  
>So don't you bring me down today"<br>**

She smiled at all the village drinkers. She felt so elated.

**"To all your friends you're delirious**  
><strong>So consumed<strong>  
><strong>In all your doom, ooh<strong>  
><strong>Trying hard to fill the emptiness<strong>  
><strong>The pieces gone<strong>  
><strong>Left the puzzle undone<strong>  
><strong>Ain't that the way it is<strong>

**You're beautiful**  
><strong>No matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>Words can't bring you down<strong>  
><strong>Oh no<strong>  
><strong>You're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>In every single way<strong>  
><strong>Yes words can't bring you down<strong>  
><strong>Oh no<strong>  
><strong>So don't you bring me down today"<strong>

She stared off into space getting ready for the next lines. Her three female friends stood up.

**"No matter what we do**  
><strong>(No matter what we do)<strong>  
><strong>No matter what we say<strong>  
><strong>(No matter what we say)<strong>  
><strong>We're the song inside the tune<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, oh yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Full of beautiful mistakes<strong>

**And everywhere we go**  
><strong>(And everywhere we go)<strong>  
><strong>The sun will always shine<strong>  
><strong>(The sun will always, always, shine)<strong>  
><strong>And tomorrow we might awake"<strong>

That was her favorite part of the song. **  
><strong>

**"On the other side**

**We're beautiful**  
><strong>No matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>Yes words won't bring us down<strong>  
><strong>Oh no<strong>  
><strong>We are beautiful<strong>  
><strong>In every single way<strong>  
><strong>Yes words can't bring us down<strong>  
><strong>Oh no<strong>  
><strong>So don't you bring me down today<strong>

**Oh, oh**  
><strong>Don't you bring me down today<strong>  
><strong>Don't you bring me down, ooh<strong>  
><strong>Today"<strong>

She peace signed everyone and walked back to her seat.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The crowd cheered at the name of the 'last Uchiha'.

"**It's down to this  
>I've got to make this life make sense<br>Can anyone tell what I've done  
>I miss the life<br>I miss the colours of the world  
>Can anyone tell where I am<strong>

**'Cause now again I've found myself**  
><strong>So far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines into the darkest place<strong>  
><strong>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<strong>  
><strong>Away from the sun again "<strong>

It was true. He was living in darkness…

**"I'm over this  
>I'm tired of living in the dark<br>Can anyone see me down here  
>The feeling's gone<br>There's nothing left to lift me up  
>Back into the world I know<strong>

**And now again I've found myself**  
><strong>So far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines into the darkest place<strong>  
><strong>I'm so far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines to light the way for me<strong>  
><strong>To find my way back into the arms<strong>  
><strong>That care about the ones like me<strong>  
><strong>I'm so far down, away from the sun again "<strong>

Sasuke must get through this in his life. He must bask in the light.  
><strong><br>"It's down to this  
>I've got to make this life make sense<br>And now I can't tell what I've done**

**And now again I've found myself**  
><strong>So far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines to light the way for me"<strong>

Where could he find that light? Maybe a person… No? Yes? He didn't know. It was just too much for a young kid.

**"'Cause now again I've found myself**  
><strong>So far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines into the darkest place<strong>  
><strong>I'm so far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines to light the way for me<strong>  
><strong>To find my way back into the arms<strong>  
><strong>That care about the ones like me<strong>  
><strong>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<strong>

**Oh no...**  
><strong>Yeah...<strong>

**I'm gone…."**

He walked back to his seat where girls asked for autographs. Which he ended up cussing those girls…. But, still, Kasumi glared the rest of the girls off.

"*sigh*Haku" A tired Kakashi walked off

"**I dont know what i want, So dont ask me, cause im still trying to figure it out.  
>Don't know what's down this road,<br>im just walking.  
>Trying to see through the rain coming down.<br>Even though im not the only one  
>that feels the way i do.<strong>

**Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.**  
><strong>I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but life goes on.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world."<strong>

Haku never had a home. She always was with Zabuza. She wished she could join a village, but, Zabuza a missing-nin.

**"Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,**  
><strong>And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.<strong>  
><strong>Can you tell me what more do i need?<strong>  
><strong>And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,<strong>  
><strong>but that's okay."<strong>

She was happy with her bunny and Zabuza. Just happy ebough.

**"Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.**  
><strong>I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but life goes on.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.<strong>

**Maybe im just a girl on a mission,**  
><strong>but im ready to fly."<strong>

Which again was true. She longed to be free. Free to her own life. But she was a weapon.

**"Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.**  
><strong>Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but life goes on.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, im alone, on my own,<strong>  
><strong>and that's all i know.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.<strong>

**Oh, im just a girl.**  
><strong>Oh, im just a girl.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, im just a girl."<strong>

She ran off stage. Trying to hold back the tears. As she ran out the door her ran into the boy known as Takura. He hugged her. Then ran on stage.

"One, Two three!" Music started. Naruto jumped up on stage with him.

"**All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies  
>Now put your hands up Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing Decided to dip and now you wanna trip' Cause another brother noticed me<br>I'm up on him, he up on me Don't pay him any attention Just cried my tears, for three good yearly can't be mad at me  
>'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it 'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it OH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
>I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips Got me tighter in my Deleon jeans Acting up, drink in my cup I can care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention 'Cause you had your turn, and now you gunna learn What it really feels like to miss me  
>'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it 'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it OH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it OH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Don't treat me to the things of the world I'm not that kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve<br>Here's a man that makes me, then takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up OH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it OH, oh, oh<br>If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it OH, oh, oh  
><strong> He was smiling directly at Haku. Maybe it cheered her up. She looked sad. And he looked kinda gay wearing a leotard and all. He blushed and smiled bigger.

"So? Is it time to go back to Tazuna's?" Takura chimed in.

"Y-yeah," answered Hinata as the smallish group walked out of the door.

Half-way there Haku said her goodbye's and got a hug from Takura again.

Once home the group went to their respective bedrooms.

The girls took showers before they fell asleep. Too bad they didn't know of the challenge ahead of them.

_**Hyuga-hanyou-lover- Okay every one. Time for a little Rant. *readers sigh* Okay. I gave you the longest chapter i have ever written so be happy. SO we all love to get review on stories that we try really hard on right? Do the same for other people. Please leave a review and next chapter I close the poll… Oh, and thanks Sasu-nee love ya VOTE! Anything Sasu-nee?**_

_**Songs**_

_**Hinata:**_

_**The Outside- Taylor swift**_

_**Nami**_

_**Reflex ion- Milan**_

_**Itachi:**_

_**With or without you- u2**_

_**Kasumi-**_

_**Christina Aguilera – Beautiful**_

_**Sasuke-**_

_**Away From the Sun- 3 doors down**_

_**Haku-**_

_**A Place in This World - Taylor Swift**_

**Takura**

**Single ladies**


End file.
